A VINDA DO MEIO ELFO SEMIDEUS
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Iluminados os seres humanos que tem a capacidade de escolher seus destinos e o fazem seguindo os caminhos da sinceridade, bondade e do amor. Baseada em Harry Potter e no Silmarillion. [SSPO.SSLM.LMPO]
1. A Chegada

― Ela está aqui! - disse Alvo Dumbledore sorrindo.

O resto do Conselho de Bruxos de Hogwarts, uma escola de magia situada em algum lugar protegido da Inglaterra, não entendeu muito bem, mas podia perceber um radiante brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore, o diretor da escola. Ele não falou mais nada depois daquilo e se retirou do salão de jantar.

Os dias se seguiram curiosos para todos os bruxos que residiam ou que davam aulas em Hogwarts, principalmente para Dumbledore e para dois de seus professores, Minerva e Snape, que eram as pessoas mais sensitivas dali. Às vezes, sentiam um calafrio correr por suas espinhas e outras vezes, uma satisfação, um contentamento repentino, e todos sentiam ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma tarde ensolarada a daquele sábado e, depois de um cansativo jogo de quadribol, três estudantes, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger foram até a casa de Hagrid, professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, para conversarem. Eles estavam curiosos, pois corria o boato de que algo estava alvoroçando os adultos.

Hagrid estava estranho. Muito estranho. Suspirava enquanto falava, mas não abria a boca sobre o que Harry queria saber, a não ser por uma frase: "Ela é impressionante em todos os sentidos, mesmo que ainda não saiba disso!" Não satisfeitos com isso, Harry e Rony saíram às escondidas naquela noite com a ajuda de uma capa de invisibilidade. Como sabiam que Dumbledore podia vê-los mesmo com a capa, resolveram não arriscar e correram em direção ao quarto da professora de Herbologia, onde se esconderam dentro de um velho armário empoeirado. Esperaram tanto tempo que adormeceram. Acordaram de manhã com a professora Sprout falando com a professora Minerva.

― Está na floresta - disse Minerva. - Dumbledore pôde sentir e agora sinto também. Está suave porque não está completo.

Neste instante Rony viu uma aranha e soltou um gritinho agudo de terror. Harry tapou a boca do amigo e saíram sorrateiramente, debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, por entre as duas professoras. Chegaram atrasados à aula de poções e por isso Snape fez com que Harry passasse vergonha outra vez, e Harry detestava aquilo.

― Snape sempre faz isso comigo... eu poderia... poderia... - Naquele instante os três amigos viram os professores correrem para a janela. Seguiram-nos.

― O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione a um dos alunos mais velhos que estava impedindo sua visão.

― Vieram da floresta, são trasgos gigantescos!

Os três amigos se entreolharam e correram para o salão comunal, onde Harry e Rony contaram à amiga tudo o que ouviram no quarto da professora.

― Vamos até a floresta ver o que é! - disse Harry empolgado.

― Você deve estar brincando! Vamos ficar aqui! Já não basta tudo o que já encontramos naquela floresta?

― Eu vou e está decidido, Hermione! - exclamou Harry.

E ele não voltou atrás! Às onze horas despistou Madame Nora, a gata peluda e inconveniente do zelador da escola, e saiu em direção à floresta. Hermione e Rony estavam com ele, é claro.

A Floresta Negra era aterradora, muito escura e úmida, dava a sensação de que qualquer coisa que se imaginasse apareceria num piscar de olhos. Contudo, estavam confiantes, pois centauros viviam ali, eram um pouco ariscos, mas muito educados, e se houvesse perigo eles avisariam. E foi o que aconteceu, bem, não totalmente... Os centauros apareceram, mas como num estouro estavam correndo descontrolados e aflitos gritavam: "Não a deixem! Precisa de ajuda!"

Harry estava quase tendo um acesso de tanta curiosidade. Do que estavam falando? Pois era certo que não estavam fugindo, iam e vinham da mesma direção. Estavam ficando loucos? Ele não quis saber de mais nada quando um enorme trasgo parou em sua frente. Harry olhou para trás e viu os dois amigos fugirem, mas ele não, estava muito curioso para correr de volta ao castelo. Passou por entre as pernas do trasgo e saiu em direção à escuridão. Sabia que o trasgo não conseguiria segui-lo, eram ceguinhos além de estúpidos. Na medida em que foi embrenhando-se na floresta, uma luz intensificava-se. Nesse ponto sua curiosidade já comandava seu corpo e somente parou quando deu de cara com uma pessoa ajoelhada de frente para um enorme carvalho. Sem dúvida alguma a luz emanava daquela pessoa, mas quem era? Foi se aproximando e quando ia quase tocá-la uma força o impeliu para longe. Harry foi jogado há uns trinta metros, batendo de costas numa árvore.

― NÃO! - gritou a pessoa com uma voz dupla e distorcida. - Não há necessidade de machucar nenhum ser vivo por minha causa!

Então a pessoa se levantou e Harry pôde ver que era uma mulher... porém, outra pessoa parou em sua frente, um homem alto, com cabelos branco-acinzentados, pensou ser Dumbledore, no entanto, logo percebeu que não.

― Sabia que a força que senti esse tempo todo vinha de você! - disse o homem, sem sombra de dúvidas um bruxo. - Só não tinha conseguido identificar onde você estava.

― Não sei quem és tu, mas fiques longe de mim. A única coisa que posso fazer é aquilo que me colocou naquela prisão! E não quero voltar nunca mais para lá. NUNCA! - e dizendo isso, a mulher que estava ajoelhada correu para longe, uma força, no entanto, a trouxe de volta, a força vinha do bruxo.

― Você virá comigo. Eu conheço seus poderes, sei quem é você!

― Estás enganado! Eu não passo de um...

Naquele instante Hagrid apareceu e atirou contra o bruxo que estava sufocando a mulher. O eco do tiro pôde ser ouvido durante algum tempo e foi esse tempo que Harry levou para voltar a si e ver que o bruxo o estava segurando.

― Nem pense em machucar esta criança! - disse a mulher que reluzia. - Largue-o! - A voz fina da pessoa ensurdeceu o bruxo. Harry caiu no chão de joelhos e então pôde ver como era ela.

De volta ao castelo, Harry voltou ao dormitório somente horas depois de ter passado na enfermaria.

― Foi incrível! Assim que ela gritou uma forte luz envolveu o lugar, ela sorriu para mim e então vi Dumbledore e Hagrid ajuntarem-na, depois apenas me lembro de acordar em minha cama - contava Harry, na manhã seguinte, entre o intervalo das aulas de História da Magia e Poções. - Mas ela disse que estava numa prisão e que nunca iria voltar para lá!

― Será que ela estava em Azkaban? E se ela for um comensal? - disse Rony fazendo careta.

― Não, Dumbledore saberia - retrucou Hermione.

― Mas que algazarra é essa? - perguntou Snape. - Só mesmo você, Potter, para quebrar todas as regras da escola. Já sabe o que fará na detenção?

― Não, professor Snape - disse Harry se contendo para não responder grosseiramente. - É o senhor quem estará lá?

― Sorte sua que não, mas vou providenciar para que esteja bem ocupado!

Passaram-se semanas sem que houvesse mais correria ou trasgos saindo da floresta como que tentando fugir de algo. No entanto, os adultos continuavam inquietos. Dumbledore por sua vez ia visitar Hagrid com muito mais freqüência. O que é que conversavam? Harry sabia que havia segredos entre os dois, mas queria descobrir aquele, pois tinha certeza de estar ligado à mulher com lindo sorriso. No entanto, Hagrid parecia mais ocupado agora, não tinha tempo para falar com Harry e seus amigos, e andava para cima e para baixo com flores e livros. Levava-os a algum lugar da Torre Média à esquerda da casa Lufa-lufa.

Apenas Hagrid e Dumbledore sabiam que lá se hospedava uma mulher alta, de pele branca como a neve e cabelos e olhos avermelhados. Hagrid entrava na sala pedindo licença e entregava à mulher os livros. Enquanto ela os folheava, Hagrid enfeitava a sala com as flores e fazia chá. A voz dela era leve e suave, como as ondas do mar e era tão acalentadora que tudo o que havia de ruim no pensamento de quem estava próximo era apagado.

Harry estava obcecado. Sua curiosidade era tamanha que fora à biblioteca espionar o que Hagrid fazia. Percorria as prateleiras anotando o número dos livros ao lado daqueles que Hagrid pegava, para depois descobrir sobre o que eram. Levou uma semana, mas descobriu: falavam sobre os primeiros elfos que habitaram o mundo.

― Elfos!? - perguntou Hermione. - Não existem mais esses tipos de elfos fora da Cidade Encantada, na Floresta Cintilante! Existem apenas meio-elfos! E isso quem diz é o livro de História da Magia. Eles foram atraiçoados e assassinados por elfos negros.

― Ai, não! E se for um elfo negro? - disse Rony se encolhendo, Hermione e Harry se olharam.

― O livro diz que foram amaldiçoados a andarem para sempre em círculos sobre o túmulo dos que mataram! - disse Hermione. - E aqueles que se redimiram tornaram-se elfos domésticos. Perderam, por sua desobediência, toda beleza, ficando subjugados à vontade dos homens, devendo obedecê-los cegamente.

― É por essa razão que eles se sentem bem em trabalhar daquele jeito! - retrucou Rony. - E você ainda queria libertá-los, Mione?

Harry achou graça, mas Hermione franziu a testa.

― Por que é que Hagrid está tão interessado em elfos?

― Sei lá, Harry, sabe como o Hagrid é cheio de mistérios! - falou Hermione.

Bem que tentaram descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas não encontraram Hagrid em lugar algum para perguntar a ele. Parecia que o amigo mais querido deles em Hogwarts havia desaparecido.

O Conselho dos Bruxos vinha se reunindo secretamente havia algumas semanas, estavam discutindo sobre a importância e o perigo da permanência da mulher que agora habitava a Torre Média, em Hogwarts. Dumbledore lia para eles um velho pergaminho marrom, um pouco rasgado e abarrotado.

"Quando a Terra veio a existir, o senhor dela, Athir colocou nela seus primeiros filhos, que eram quase tão poderosos quanto ele, mas que o obedeciam cegamente. Um deles era Meltor e ele queria sempre saber mais que os outros. Quando seu pai, Athir, deu ao filho mais novo a Terra Encantada, onde estava a Floresta Cintilante, Meltor se enfureceu. Então seu pai lhe disse: "Meltor, meu filho, cada um merece receber aquilo que planta". Meltor amaldiçoou seus irmãos e seu pai e retirou-se da presença deles, indo se esconder em uma profunda caverna. Lá, permaneceu anos, planejando algo para se vingar. Ele passou tanto tempo isolado que todo seus sentimentos se transformaram em uma obsessão: a de destruir todos aqueles que o impedissem de governar a Floresta Cintilante. Com plantas e animais como ingredientes, criou poções e encantamentos e tornou-se tão poderoso que atacou a Terra Encantada e destruiu tudo o que havia de belo por lá. Entretanto, seus irmão conseguiram capturá-lo e o deixaram preso nas masmorras."

"Neste tempo, Athir colocou na Terra seres agraciados como gnomos, anões, fadas e elfos. Estes últimos foram as criaturas mais amadas por Athir e a elas concedeu especiais poderes. Viveriam centenas de anos e nenhum mal ou doença poderia atacá-los. Morreriam sim, mas só se fossem assassinados ou se estivessem cansados de viver anos a fio ou se algum tipo de entristecimento demasiado os atingisse. Meltor, preparara a vingança perfeita contra os irmãos, conquistou a confiança deles dizendo-se arrependido e viveu em paz com eles por anos. Convenceu alguns elfos dizendo ser tão poderoso que os tornaria poderosos também. Então, num ataque covarde, feriu seus irmãos e destruiu tudo o que haviam reerguido na Floresta Cintilante, mas seus irmãos utilizando poderes em conjunto, novamente o enviaram para longe, onde Meltor teria que viajar durante dias para encontrar sombra e água fresca."

"Passou-se um ano e os irmãos de Meltor sentiam que ele estava longe, porém revigorando-se, e que talvez não conseguissem vencê-lo já que tinham esgotado quase todas as suas forças na reconstrução da Floresta Cintilante. Por meio de Athir, eles descobriram que a fonte de poder e vida de Meltor seriam restauradas através de uma criança, o próprio filho dele. Surpreenderam-se ao descobrir que Sinda, uma das mais importantes integrantes dos Altos Elfos, como eram chamados os primeiros elfos criados por Athir, apaixonou-se por Meltor, entregou-se a ele e dessa união nasceu uma criança mágica, que tinha tanto o poder de fazer o bem quanto o mal. Preocupados com isso, os irmãos de Meltor se uniram e levaram a criança até a mais profunda caverna existente na Terra. Deram a ela uma poção que a transformou numa maravilhosa ametista, então a envolveram numa pele de cordeiro macia e dourada e enterraram-na a centenas de palmos abaixo das rochas para que Meltor, o Senhor das Trevas, o primeiro filho de Athir, não a encontrasse!"

"A pedra permaneceu intocada durante milhares de anos e quando os homens dominaram a Terra, e transformaram-na por necessidade, a caverna onde estava a pedra explodiu... era um vulcão adormecido que entrou em erupção, jorrando lava por entre montes e vales, destruindo tudo o que tocava."

"Centenas de pessoas foram mortas e muitas crianças ficaram sem família. Estas crianças foram levadas por soldados de uma tropa real da Germânia para um acampamento onde receberam cuidados. No entanto, uma criança, um pequeno bebê, branco como a neve, de cabelos avermelhados, que estava envolto apenas numa velha, suja e queimada pele de animal, foi levada por um dos soldados a seu país. Este soldado nunca tivera filhos, sua esposa e ele criaram aquele bebê como se fosse seu, lhe deram o nome de Abonize. Logo, notaram que era uma criança especial. As coisas que ela tocava pareciam ganhar vida e as pessoas por ela acariciadas libertavam-se da tristeza. Temendo que algo de mal acontecesse a ela, fugiram dali. Os pais de Abonize confirmaram que era ela uma criança diferente com o passar dos anos porque eles envelheciam e a criança continuava pequena. Eles morreram com mais de cem anos" - ao ler aquela frase, dando ênfase a última parte, Dumbledore ouviu um murmúrio e um ar de assombro percorreu o salão, os conselheiros estavam pasmos -, "a criança estava há sessenta anos com eles, mas tinha o físico de uma criança de sete anos".

Um dos conselheiros se levantou e disse:

― É um ser muito poderoso, manifesta em si e naqueles que quer bem!

― Por isso precisamos que ela fique conosco, não sabemos quase nada sobre tal criatura! - disse Dumbledore desenrolando mais um pouco o velhíssimo pergaminho.

"A guarda da criança foi deixada as gerações seguintes da família, e se passaram quase trezentos anos. Neste tempo, uma mulher chamada Eleonor, que tinha trinta e tantos anos e conhecera os últimos guardiões de Abonize desde pequena, pois trabalhara para eles, tomou-a e fugiu. Eleonor sabia que a criança era diferente e sabia que seu destino também o era, quando um dos integrantes da família começou a espalhar pela cidade em que viviam que havia uma criança extraordinária em sua família, Eleonor partiu. Não mantinha residência fixa por muito tempo, primeiro para não ser encontrada por pessoas que queriam ter lucro sobre a criança e segundo porque a criança não crescia da mesma forma que um ser humano! Estudou tudo o que pôde para descobrir sobre a criança, mas não obteve sucesso. Ensinou-a muito mais do que ler e escrever, já que a criança aos oito anos falava quatro línguas distintas. Descobriu poderes excepcionais na criança quando aos nove anos ela movimentava objetos e fazia crescer plantas. Eleonor foi outro humano que viveu mais de cem anos!"

"Eleonor confiou a guarda de Abonize a seu filho mais novo, Troy. Durante os oitenta anos que passou com ele, Abonize aprendeu muita coisa relacionada à medicina, astronomia, música e poesia! Aprendeu a manipular ervas e outros ingredientes criando variados tipos de remédios. Troy foi a pessoa mais iluminada e mais amável que Abonize já conhecera. Ela o admirava por seus conhecimentos e bondade e sentia-se quase desfalecer quando Troy tinha fortes crises leucêmicas por causa da quimioterapia. Nesses dias, ela não saía um minuto sequer do lado de Troy. Cantava melodias tão tristes que tudo o que estava ao seu redor empalidecia ou morria! Depois que as crises passavam Abonize ficava muito tempo reclusa. Troy sabia que ela lhe passava vibrações e energias positivas fazendo com que melhorasse. Se sentia muito mal por isso, pois sabia que era ela quem lhe trazia a vida novamente. E ela fez isso inúmeras vezes."

Silêncio acometia o salão onde os conselheiros estavam reunidos, Dumbledore apenas olhava por sobre seus óculos para reconhecer quais as sensações e sentimentos que aquela história trazia aos seus companheiros.

"Troy estudou tudo o que pôde sobre paranormalidade e coisas sobrenaturais, mas nada se igualava ao poder e a força de Abonize, no entanto aprendeu muito sobre a vida e como a piedade, a honestidade e a bondade elevavam o homem àquilo que ele queria chegar: seu eu. Por outro lado, ao dois viveram suas vidas na estrada, assim como Eleonor, fugindo dos olhos alheios que nunca iriam entender o que acontecia. Eles foram felizes, tirando as muitas crises que pioraram quando Troy foi ficando mais velho."

"Foi com ele que Abonize aprendeu o que era ser mulher. Ele a ensinou tudo sobre os homens: sobre os bons e os maus, sobre os mentirosos e os que diziam o que as mulheres queriam ouvir. Ensinou como ela deveria agir diante deles e o que dizer. Levou-a a bailes e coquetéis e ela encantou muitos, mas seu único amor era Troy. Ela não se interessava por ele sexualmente, seu lado feminino ainda não havia despertado, ela o amava puramente como um Deus ama seus filhos... Abonize morreria por Troy! Depois da morte dele, o mundo de Abonize desmoronou. Ela não quis mais sair da casa onde viveu com ele e foi esse o início de sua destruição!"

Dumbledore já não lia mais o pergaminho, a história era contada como se ele mesmo tivesse acompanhado a vida de Abonize. Os olhos dos conselheiros estavam pedindo por mais.

"Os anos foram se passando e a casa onde Abonize moravam foi ficando velha e perigosa, não para ela, mas para outras pessoas que a tomaram como doente, porque rumores de que ela levitava e que coisas em sua casa moviam-se sozinhas andavam entre os ouvidos dos vizinhos. Abonize estava tão pálida, quase translúcida, que suas veias apareciam de forma assustadora. Ela estava definhando. Os vizinhos preocupados com eles mesmos - Trouxas, sempre trouxas, interrompeu Dumbledore -, viram-se ameaçados por ela e então, Abonize foi levada a um hospital, uma espécie de hospital. Lá foi submetida a exames que não mostravam anormalidades, mas acharam uma... tomaram na por doente mental e a trancaram em um sanatório durante trinta anos."

Dumbledore olhou para cima, o teto encantado do salão principal mostrava as estrelas.

― Pobre ser, o que deve ter passado por lá - disse o mago Dumbledore. - Ela não está totalmente recuperada, precisa de tempo para isso. Não podemos apressá-la. E é aqui em nosso meio que ela ficará! - terminou Dumbledore sentando-se e mudando o assunto em pauta.

Os conselheiros sabiam que aquela mulher poderia ser uma ameaça, mas a própria presença dela impunha respeito a qualquer um que a conhecesse. No entanto, Dumbledore não querendo correr riscos lançou sobre os conselheiros um feitiço "língua-presa".

Naquela tarde, os alunos de Grifinória estavam exaustos; o professor Snape tinha tirado deles tudo, menos seus corpos.

― Ah, linha dura desgraçado! - disse Rony desabafando. - Ele faz de propósito!

― Não há como combater! Nem o amor o tornaria menos amargo!! - e Harry jogou-se sobre o sofá da sala comunal.

― Só sei que vou decorar todas as poções e ele vai ver só na sexta que vem! - bradou Mione.

― Ainda bem que logo é domingo!

― Ainda bem, Rony, - continuou Harry. - Vamos organizar um piquenique?

Aquela foi uma ótima idéia, nada como espairecer ao ar livre e ler alguma coisa excitante ou engraçada. As aulas estavam exaustivas, mas boas, os professores é que não ajudavam muito.

No sábado à tarde, a mulher da Torre Média foi chamada até a sala de Dumbledore. Ela entrou pedindo licença e sentou em frente a ele, que estava calado e observando o que ela iria fazer.

― Será que posso? - perguntou ela, querendo falar.

― Fique à vontade - respondeu ele recostando-se na cadeira.

― Não sou trouxa como os chama...

― Eu sei - respondeu Dumbledore em seco.

― Não entendo como e porque vim parar aqui! Eu estava... - ela parou de falar -, porém sei que é aqui que devo ficar!

― Com certeza - respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo.

― Há coisas acontecendo aqui que... que jamais... sonhei que aconteceriam, apesar de existir em mim... esse... - sussurrou.

― Todos aqui somos especiais! - disse Dumbledore sorrindo. - Mas você é mais ainda. Nasceu para cumprir um papel e tudo o que lhe aconteceu será de muita importância ao seu crescimento e ao julgamento das ações que fará! - Dumbledore entregou a ela um pergaminho surrado. - O primeiro passo para se conhecer é redescobrir sua essência, conhecer-se em plenitude para ter controle total da própria vida de forma que suas ações não prejudiquem outros. Ela abriu um pouco o pergaminho e leu a primeira frase:

"Quando a Terra veio a existir, o senhor dela, Athir..."


	2. Alegria Contagiante

– Hagrid, tu és a pessoa mais amável que já encontrei!

– Abonize, o que é isso? - envergonhou-se ele fazendo um círculo no chão com o pé. - Você é que me deixa assim, aliás, todos ao seu redor ficam assim. Ah, bem, Dumbledore está aí fora, quer falar com você!

Abonize abriu a porta para o diretor entrar. Ele a cumprimentou e não conseguiu falar, Abonize foi mais rápida.

– Senhor, achas que posso sair dessa sala? Não agüento mais ficar aqui!

– Bem, acho que terei de agradá-la já que Hogwarts não é e nunca foi uma prisão. Mas vou pedir que vocês colaborem com uma mentirinha - Dumbledore deu uma risadinha. - Terão que dizer aos curiosos que Abonize é minha sobrinha que veio de longe e que ficará aqui até arranjar um emprego!

Hagrid olhou para Abonize mordendo o lábio.

– Acho que não tem problema! - disse ela.

Os três saíram sorridentes da Torre Média e se dirigiram ao salão principal para o almoço. Abonize sentou-se ao lado de Hagrid e Minerva, uma das professoras, que sorriu encantada. Almoçaram descontraídas, mas Abonize tinha toda atenção dos alunos voltada a si, pois estavam curiosos para saber quem era ela.

Os alunos andavam devagar e cochichavam pelos cantos quando Abonize passava. Ela parecia flutuar ao invés de andar. Era alta e os vestidos que ela usava eram esvoaçantes e de um tecido muito diferente, deixando o corpo curvilíneo transparecer. Tentavam descobrir quem era seguindo-a, e sempre acabavam encontrando-a saindo ou entrando da biblioteca ou da sala de Herbologia.

– Se vocês todos fossem gatos já estariam mortos de tanta curiosidade - disse Dumbledore sorrindo a Harry, Rony e Hermione e ao resto dos alunos que estavam almoçando. - Esta é a srta. Abonize, ela é minha sobrinha e viverá conosco por algum tempo, ela está ajudando a professora Sprout. Quero que a respeitem tanto quanto a mim.

– Sim, professor Dumbledore - responderam os alunos em coro!

Abonize apenas observavam o que as crianças faziam, elogiando os alunos aplicados.

– A voz dela é tão linda, parece que a gente se esquece dos problemas quando ela fala!

– É, realmente, Rony - disse Hermione -, ela tem um... certo poder! As plantas parecem se mexer lá na estufa quando ela fala!

Os dois continuavam a conversar, mas Harry estava distante, tentava se lembrar de onde a conhecia.

Era uma manhã fria, mesmo sendo verão, e uma masmorra não era exatamente o lugar certo para se estar, mas o professor de Poções tinha muito que ensinar. Aquela aula havia sido particularmente um desastre para Harry, pois além de ser odiado pelo professor, este o perseguia. Quando Neville, um amigo de classe, não conseguiu misturar dois ingredientes simples no caldeirão, a paciência do professor Snape esgotou. Ouviam-se os gritos dele quase que pelo castelo todo. Harry havia tampado os ouvidos e por isso perdera dez pontos e fora mandado para fora da classe. Ele deveria ficar no corredor até a aula terminar, Snape deixara a porta entreaberta para espiar se Harry não sairia do lugar. E ele não saiu, mas alguém veio até ele... Abonize.

– Perdeste alguma coisa? - perguntou ela suavemente. - Posso ajudar-te a procurar!

– Não, não perdi, mas é melhor a senhorita sair daqui antes que o professor Snape fique mais furioso!

– Então era ele quem estava berrando daquele jeito? - continuou ela com a voz mais doce que Harry já havia ouvido.

– Era - respondeu em seco.

Abonize se sentou ao lado dele e lhe contou uma história. Falava em não se deixar influenciar por forças maiores...

– Tu tens uma força aí dentro, meu caro - disse cutucando-o com o dedo indicador no peito -, que é mais forte do que qualquer ralha de professor!

– Eu...

– Agora vou-me embora, o sinal já vai tocar e tua próxima aula será bem interessante.

Harry ficou olhando para o caminhar dela através do corredor que levava ao salão principal, "Quem é ela?"

Harry, Hermione e Rony se divertiram à beça na aula de feitiços. Descobriram que o professor usava peruca e resolveram enfeitiçá-la. Ao invés de fazerem-na ficar grudada na cabeça do professor, deram-lhe pernas e ela correu por toda sala de aula antes de fugir pela janela. Aquilo deixou o professor Flitwick horrorizado e o professor Snape furiosíssimo porque a peruca pulou em sua cara e o derrubou dentro de uma poça de lama. Foi assunto para o final de semana todo.

Nos jantares, Harry notava que Dumbledore conversava muito com Abonize, parecia que tinham assuntos infindáveis; algumas vezes Dumbledore a acompanhava até o quarto, que agora ficava próximo da torre de Grifinória. Harry comentava com os amigos que Abonize deveria ser alguém muito querido porque Dumbledore adorava ficar em sua companhia, eles passeavam pelos jardins e até em Hogsmeade de braços dados.

Realmente ela era tão querida que atraia tudo de bom para si. Em uma aula - que a professora Sprout não pôde dar por estar doente - Abonize os levou para perto do lago, no jardim, e contou-lhes histórias antiqüíssimas, que nunca haviam ouvido falar, mas que o livro de História da Magia, 1ª edição, contava em partes. Ela os encantou. Bem, nem a todos!

– Oras, se isso é aula que se preze! Essa mulher está achando o quê? - resmungava Malfoy a Goyle, dois alunos da Sonserina, que concordou com a cabeça. - Acho que temos que ajudá-la a preparar melhor as aulas.

Contudo, não eram apenas os alunos que a adoravam, a maioria dos professores estava sempre conversando e andando com Abonize pelos corredores. Com a professora Minerva, Abonize tinha conversas longas sobre acontecimentos importantes, lá no salão principal defronte a lareira. Com o professor Flitwick eram os feitiços, ela queria saber como uma varinha trazia tanta mágica. Sem falar em Dumbledore. Apenas um dos professores ela ainda não tinha encontrado, o "temível" professor de Poções. Avistava-o de relance nas refeições, Abonize tinha a impressão que Snape evitava qualquer contato com ela... Isto até aquela manhã! 

Snape rosnava novamente com os alunos, tão alto que Abonize não pôde prosseguir. Parou em frente à sala de Poções encarando o professor com um sorriso estonteante. Por um momento ele emudeceu, um dos lados de sua boca abria um sorriso, quando, como que acordando de um transe, ele bateu a porta na cara de Abonize. Em seguida, ouviu-se um "AI!" tão agudo que todos na sala se assustaram e correram para ver o que havia acontecido. Harry estava à dianteira e encontrou Abonize sentada no chão com a mão no peito.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou agachando e colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo dela.

– Saiam da frente! - gritou o professor.

Ele viu Abonize sentada no chão e por um minuto pensou que ela estivesse fingindo, mas quando ela olhou em seus olhos pôde ver que algo estava errado. Snape ajoelhou, pegou os braços de Abonize e a pôs de pé.

– Circulando, circulando - disse Snape, que apenas ajudou Abonize a se colocar de pé e esperou ela se afastar, depois saiu andando devagar sem olhar para trás.

– Não entendo - dizia ela mexendo em um enorme caldeirão, algumas horas mais tarde -, ele é a única pessoa que não me dirige a palavra, Hagrid! O que aconteceu de tão mal a ele?

– Não sei... acho que ninguém sabe. Ele sempre foi assim, desse jeito, desde que o conheço - e Hagrid balançou os ombros, pouco depois um largo sorriso. - Está cheirando muito bem esse... esse...

– Chama-se batata-frita! É o que eu mais adorava fazer para - e por uns instantes hesitou -, bem, agora tenho pessoas especiais para agradar!

– Daqui a pouco Harry, Rony e Hermione chegarão aqui! Você vai adorá-los!

Quando o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, Harry já estava comendo as batatas-fritas junto a Hermione, Rony e Hagrid, que havia apresentado a eles Abonize, a sobrinha de Dumbledore. Conversaram alegres sobre as deliciosas comidas que Abonize prepararia.

Eram dez horas quando Abonize acompanhou os garotos de volta ao castelo. Estavam bem próximos à torre de Grifinória quando Snape parou em frente a eles.

– Que bonito, Potter! Isso lá são horas de vocês andarem pelo castelo?

– Eu os estou acompanhando - interrompeu Abonize.

– E você, que forma mais estranha de dar exemplo. Para ser parente de Dumbledore está muito longe de se parecer com ele! Agora, Potter, quantos pontos será que eu deveria tirar de vocês? Dez? De cada um? Ou vinte? - disse Snape erguendo a sobrancelha.

– VINTE? - sibilou Rony.

– Entrem garotos e não esqueçam que amanhã nos veremos na biblioteca! - disse Abonize rispidamente.

– Eles não vão entrar! - ordenou Snape. - Como você ousa sobrepôr-se a mim?! Sou o professor deles!

Abonize deu um passo à frente dos garotos e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Snape.

– Estavam comigo, fiz o jantar para eles e os estou acompanhando sãos e salvos para seus quartos! - Abonize aproximou-se de Snape e continuou: - Deverias te envergonhar, deténs todo e qualquer poder sobre teus alunos e não sabes utilizá-los!

Snape tinha o olhar faiscante e parecia que poderia, naquele minuto, derreter as coisas com ele. Fez então menção de revidar-lhe o tratamento quando viu Abonize colocar a mão pálida sobre o peito novamente.

– ABONIZE! - gritou Harry, quando a viu cambalear.

– Vá para seu quarto, Potter! - disse Snape tomando Abonize em seus braços e correndo até a enfermaria.

Deitou-a numa das camas e virou-se para chamar Madame Pomfrey quando deu de cara com Dumbledore.

– O que aconteceu, Severo?

– Ah... eu... nada! - disse erguendo os ombros e abrindo os braços. - Peguei Potter e os amigos perambulando pelos corredores, ia tirar alguns pontos quando ela se intrometeu. Agora Madame Pomfrey examinava Abonize.

– Estou vendo bem, Severo, que você ainda não está preparado para ser professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas!

– Eu... não...

– Seus sentimentos ainda são muito rancorosos e agressivos com quem tenta se aproximar!

Snape não sabia o que responder, estava tonto e não havia entendido direito o que é que Dumbledore falara. Foi para seu quarto e sentou-se sobre o malão ao pé da cama. "O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não estou preparado? O que é que aquele velho maluco está pensando? Ora, já passei e provei tanta coisa! Como é que ele ousa me dizer... arf!!" Snape não estava nem aí para como tratava os alunos, precisavam ser disciplinados e ele era exatamente o professor certo para os "pestinhas".

Passaram-se dias, os exames finais já haviam sido feitos e os alunos preparavam-se para as férias de verão. Todos estavam empolgados, não havia dúvida, Dumbledore, no entanto, estava preocupado.

– Vou deixá-lo encarregado do assunto, Hagrid. Prometa-me que a qualquer desconfiança, você me enviará uma coruja.

– Sim senhor - respondeu o guarda-caças cheio de si.

– Voltarei em vinte e oito de agosto, então!

Hagrid viu Dumbledore sair pela entrada principal do castelo montado em uma vassoura. O guarda-caças tinha uma importante missão: ficar de olhos abertos para que nada de mal acontecesse a Abonize.

– AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!

– Está me assustando, Severo! - disse Madame Pomfrey olhando para os lados, mas não havia mais ninguém na cozinha. - Acalme-se!

– É muito engraçado? Hagrid cuidar dela? Ah, não, dessa vez o velho ficou maluco! O que é que ela tem a perder?

Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça negativamente. Naquele momento uma mulher passava como que flutuando pelo jardim com um belo vestido vinho. Snape engoliu em seco a risada e arregalou os olhos, era Abonize. Ela tinha um embrulho nos braços, puderam ver pela janela Abonize se encontrar com Hagrid e seguirem os dois para a Floresta Negra. "Mas, hein?" pensou Snape e, dando uma desculpa qualquer a Pomfrey, correu para segui-los.

Hagrid e Abonize embrenharam-se na floresta com o embrulho bem guardado agora nas mãos de Hagrid. Snape só podia vê-los porque Hagrid segurava seu grande lampião a uns três metros de altura. De repente pararam. Hagrid parou. Abonize andou um pouco mais adiante e abaixou-se. Snape estava a uns sete metros deles e mal enxergava sua própria mão de tão densa a escuridão. Então ele viu Abonize e aproximando-se dela vinham dois unicórnios, um maior e um bem menor. Abonize acariciou a cabeça dos dois e deu-lhes algo de comer que estava dentro do embrulho, em seguida acariciou suas patas. Na verdade, não parecia ser um tipo de carinho, em algum lugar Snape lera alguma coisa sobre unicórnios e sabia que ela estava fazendo algum tipo de magia. Logo, o unicórnio menor correu em disparada, parecia estar revigorado. No momento seguinte, o unicórnio maior fazia o mesmo. Então, Snape vislumbrou-se com o que viu: dezenas de unicórnios apareceram. Era incrível. Ele estava sorrindo. Nunca antes tinha visto tantos unicórnios. Ele não estava mais se preocupando com o que Abonize fazia ao acariciá-los, porém ao final de alimentá-los, ela se levantou e abrindo os braços disse:

– Eu limparei esta floresta!

E todos os unicórnios relincharam.

– NUNCA! - gritou Snape de trás da árvore.

– Quem é? - perguntou Hagrid tentando iluminar, mas não obtendo sucesso.

Os unicórnios saíram em disparada. Abonize se levantou e olhou de forma ameaçadora para onde Snape estava. "Droga! Mas ela não pode me ver!" pensou ele saindo de fininho. Contudo, uma força maior o puxou para trás. E de repente, ele pairava a frente de Hagrid e de Abonize.

– Tu novamente, senhor? Já não basta perseguires teus alunos? - perguntou Abonize.

– Hagrid, me ponha no chão! - gritou Snape.

– Eu até que colocaria - disse o meio gigante rindo -, mas não tenho nenhuma varinha!

– Então, quem... - Snape olhou apavorado para os lados.

– Não há ninguém mais aqui além de Hagrid, o senhor e eu!

– Você? Sem varinha? Como??

Abonize fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Fez um gesto com a mão e Snape foi suavemente colocado ao chão.

– Ainda não está na hora, Hagrid. Voltaremos depois da próxima lua cheia! - ela voltou-se para Hagrid e caminhou para fora da floresta. Snape os seguiu em silêncio, pensando no que poderia dizer, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Também não se aproximou mais de Abonize. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que Dumbledore pôs os pés em Hogwarts, Snape encostou-o à parede.

– Lembra-se do que lhe disse: seus sentimentos - disse Dumbledore.

– ...ainda estão cheios de rancor e agressividade! - interrompeu Snape.

– Severo, ainda não pôde sentir o que Abonize trás de bom?

– E o que ela estava fazendo lá na floresta?

– Severo, você tem três dias antes que os alunos cheguem. Sugiro que vá aos seus aposentos e esvazie sua mente.

– O que o senhor vai fazer com ela? Vai deixá-la...

– SEVERO! - disse Dumbledore em alto tom -, vou perder a paciência. Volte a sua masmorra e deixe-me em paz, tenho assuntos mais importantes do que uma briguinha para ver quem vai passear com Hagrid pela floresta!

Os dois saíram batendo os pés, cada um para seu lado.

As aulas recomeçaram no dia primeiro de setembro. Todos assistiram à Seleção das casas esperando ansiosamente pelo jantar. Abonize assistia pela primeira vez à escolha e batia altas e fortes palmadas quando as crianças eram escolhidas. Na hora do jantar ela foi para seu quarto, não estava com fome, queria apenas sentar e ler um livro. Snape a seguiu com os olhos, suspeitando que ela fosse voltar à floresta. No entanto, lembrou-se que somente voltaria depois da próxima lua cheia. Seria dali a seis dias. Por via das dúvidas, depois do jantar, Snape foi dar uma volta ao redor do castelo. Não encontrou ninguém.

Voltava subindo a escadaria de mármore quando viu um vulto correr no fim da escada. Com largas passadas, Snape alcançou o topo da escadaria e viu Harry Potter entrando em uma sala. Já passava das dez horas. Snape dirigiu-se àquela porta e num impulso a abriu. Deparou-se com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Abonize olhando-o espantados.

– Pois não? O que desejas? - perguntou Abonize. Ele deu um passo para trás ao vê-la se aproximar.

– Os alunos... precisam estar em suas casas, amanhã cedo começarão as aulas!

– Eu direi isto a eles, apesar de achar que eles já o saibam.

Snape comprimiu os olhos.

– Queres entrar? - perguntou ela ao vê-lo esticar o pescoço para ver o que tinha de tão importante naquele aposento.

– Hum - pigarreou ele. - Não, vou indo, tenho aulas a dar amanhã cedo! - e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Os quatro riram bastante do professor de Poções antes de se despedirem, ficando de se encontrar dali a dois dias, no sábado de manhã.

No dia seguinte, Abonize estava no jardim antes mesmo do sol raiar, gostava de sentir o frescor da manhã e de contemplar os animais. Eles eram atraídos pela voz dela, que cantava suaves melodias. Os jovens de Hogwarts habituaram-se à alegre cantoria matinal de Abonize nos jardins. Desde que ela chegara, no ano passado, as manhãs eram assim: a voz calmante dela misturava-se a dos pássaros. Todos estavam mais dispostos porque prestavam atenção nela, naquela felicidade e entusiasmo exagerados, e se sentiam da mesma forma, deixando as desigualdades e os aborrecimentos de lado.

– Não acha que fomos abençoados, Severo? - perguntou Dumbledore ao professor de Poções, que olhava pela janela do salão principal para Abonize.

Snape levara um susto, mas disfarçou. Olhou para Dumbledore com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e voltou à mesa para terminar seu café.

Na manhã de sábado, Harry levantou eufórico, tinha tantas coisas para contar a Abonize que mal esperou Hermione e Rony. Mas ao chegarem ao salão principal Dumbledore pediu que todos os alunos se dirigissem depois do café ao jardim da frente, onde a professora Sprout lutava incansavelmente contra uma erva daninha rastejante que grudara no gramado da entrada do castelo e se recusava a sair. Era preciso que todos os alunos a ajudassem a arrancá-la do chão de uma vez só. Até que foi divertido: quando conseguiam arrancá-la de um lado, esta se agarrava do outro; alguns alunos foram arrastados de um lado a outro por sobre a erva até ficarem marejados, sem poderem continuar combatendo-a; Abonize teve um acesso de riso tão forte que até sentou no chão e chorou; outras pessoas não continuaram ajudando porque também tiveram acessos de tão engradas as gargalhadas de Abonize, até mesmo Dumbledore.

À tarde, Harry, Rony e Hermione se encontraram com Abonize na cabana de Hagrid. Eles ficaram horas conversando e comendo batatas-fritas. Já estavam tão amigos que chamavam Abonize de Aby, apelido carinhosamente dado por Harry. No final daquela tarde, Abonize sentou-se num degrau da entrada do castelo para ver o pôr-do-sol! Estava sentada com os braços envolta das pernas e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

– Lindo, não?

– Muito! - disse ela sem olhar ao diretor que sentou a seu lado.

– Também gosto de observar o pôr-do-sol! Da torre Oeste é mais bonito, mas daqui dá a impressão que ele vai morrer no lago!

– Sinto que posso tanta coisa! - disse ela mudando o assunto.

– E está fazendo, não vê? - disse Dumbledore abrindo os braços.

– Algumas pessoas ainda evitam-me, não gosto disso!

– Nunca se consegue agradar a todos! - retrucou Dumbledore rindo.

– Aquele homem... o professor de Poções...

– Severo? O que tem ele?

– Faz-me sentir derrotada. Ele realmente faz parte deste lugar?

Dumbledore alisou a longa barba.

– Se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse me perguntando isso, eu não teria respondido.

– Desculpe-me...

– Severo é a pessoa com maior conhecimento em magia que conheço, apesar dele não executar muitas delas. Sei que ele tem esse ar... parece um morcegão... mas é de muita ajuda para mim e para Hogwarts! - Dumbledore notou que ela desviou o olhar para o outro lado. - Às vezes ele é um pouco inseguro e tende a julgar precipitadamente, pois sua razão sobrepõe-se a seu coração!

– Ele é inatingível! Não houve uma vez em que o encontrei que não deixei de ralhar com ele!

– Sim, parece ser, mas o tendão de Aquiles dele é ser tratado com bondade e generosidade. Se você fizer isso ele se desarmará!

– Esta regra não vale para alunos... ele parece gostar de maltratá-los!

– Sim, extrapola algumas vezes, mas não interfiro, isso pode estimular o inconsciente dos alunos a exigirem mais de si mesmos. Cada um tem seu jeito!

O sol já havia se posto e uma penumbra invadia o céu rosado. Dumbledore estendeu a mão a Abonize. Ela levantou e acompanhou o diretor até o salão principal para jantarem.


	3. Como Óleo em Água

A semana que se seguiu foi conturbada. Abonize não conseguia seguir o conselho de Dumbledore: tratar Snape com bondade, pois ele era simplesmente um carrasco. Protegia os alunos da Sonserina, casa onde era diretor e atormentava todos os outros, em especial os da Grifinória, mais especificamente Harry Potter. Ela não conseguia descobrir o porquê de tanto ódio e ninguém parecia saber também. Abonize pegou Snape algumas vezes atormentando alunos, berrando com eles. Ela ralhava com Snape ao invés de fazê-lo entender que a forma como agia com os alunos era errada, mas só conseguia fazê-lo irritar-se mais e mais. Era uma agonia para Abonize saber que num lugar tão maravilhoso havia pessoas tão desprezíveis.

Aquela sexta-feira foi o pior dia que Abonize teve desde que chegara à Hogwarts. Os alunos foram dispensados mais cedo da aula de Adivinhação e vinham fazendo certa algazarra nos corredores. Snape parou diante deles com os braços na cintura e descontou cinco pontos de cada aluno, exceto dos de Sonserina. Abonize estava numa sala daquele corredor lendo, sem se importar com o barulho de felicidade dos garotos, mas quando ouviu Snape berrando apareceu à porta com seus lindos olhos vermelhos em brasa.

– A única pessoa que está incomodando neste corredor és tu, Severo! - lançou Abonize. - Qual é teu prazer em acabar com a alegria de um dia de folga?

– Isto é uma escola, não um circo! O silêncio é primordial! - ele a fulminava com os olhos.

– Diga-me, o que ganhas com isto? Somente consegues que te odeiem mais!

– Não estou aqui para ser amado e sim para lecionar! Algumas poções podem parecer fáceis, mas se forem acrescentados ingredientes diferentes ou medidas inexatas os alunos podem correr risco de vida!

– Não quero ensinar-te tua profissão. Desejo apenas que a executes mostrando mais carinho por teus alunos!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada. Alguns alunos boquiabertos tamparam suas bocas com a mão, outros correram para trás de pilares e estátuas.

– Viste? Rir já é um bom começo! - brincou ela.

Os olhos de Snape reviraram e seus dentes à mostra rangiam. Um pânico geral correu entre os alunos. Snape andou tão forte até Abonize que o piso tremeu. Até Pirraça, o poltergeist que habitava o castelo, saiu uivando de medo.

– Quem pensa que é? - berrou Snape agarrando o braço de Abonize e puxando-a para dentro da sala. - Não se atreva a entrar em meu caminho, garota, Dumbledore nunca fez isso e não é uma fedelha quem irá fazer!

– Fedelha, eu? - e encarou-o a centímetros nos olhos. - Com minha idade poderia ser mais do que sua tataravó!

Ele balançou a cabeça, não entendeu a piada que ela tentou fazer, mas continuou:

– Vou lhe avisando: não serei tolerante daqui para frente!

– Eu poderia... poderia... - disse ela espremendo as mãos, e ao mesmo tempo Snape sentiu uma pressão no pescoço como se houvesse alguém tentando afogá-lo.

– AGORA CHEGA! OS DOIS! - gritou Dumbledore.

Abonize pareceu acordar de um pesadelo. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e correu para a janela chorando.

– Circulando, circulando! - disse Dumbledore para os alunos e logo voltou o olhar para o professor. - Estou admirado com você, Severo. Pensei que teria mais mesura ao lidar com uma moça.

– Dadas às circunstâncias nem o senhor teria.

– Severo - advertiu Dumbledore.

– Hipócrita metida - murmurou Snape saindo da sala.

Dumbledore baixou os olhos.

– Aby, mas o que foi que aconteceu?

– Desculpe, Dumbledore, não pude me conter! Não sei o que há comigo! Ele é tão irônico, é azedo, sagaz... Entrei diretamente em seu jogo! - ela apertou as mãos contra o peito.

– Venha, vamos ver madame Pomfrey.

– Não, não há necessidade, vai passar, só preciso me acalmar - disse sentando. - Poderias deixar-me só?

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Abonize deitou no sofá e chorou. Mas calou-se quando ouviu alguém abrir a porta.

– Aby? P-posso entrar?

– Podes, Harry.

Ele sentou-se no chão ao lado do sofá.

– Sei o que você está sentindo... ele tem esse poder de nos deixar com raiva! Mas depois passa, ele não é importante!

Harry acariciava os cabelos de Abonize com a ponta dos dedos. Ela virou o rosto molhado para ele.

– Como é que alguém pode sentir prazer em fazer as pessoas sofrerem de tal forma?

– Pessoas normais esquecem essa dor, Aby! A gente toca o barco e tenta ignorar que Snape existe até encontrarmos ele outra vez.

Abonize tinha a cara séria.

– Ele não merece isso, Aby, não fique assim por ele! - disse Harry secando as lágrimas dela.

– Harry, querido, serás um rapaz muito disputado pelas garotas.

Ele ficou vermelho. Abonize o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

– Teus doces lábios farão muito sucesso!

– Quem me dera - disse ele olhando para baixo, brincado com o cadarço do tênis -, acho que essas garotas são as dos meus sonhos!

– Ora, não te menospreze! O que achas que as garotas cochicham quando tu passas por elas nos corredores? - Abonize o fizera sorrir.

No sábado, os alunos do terceiro ano em diante que tinham autorização dos pais foram se divertir em Hogsmeade, um povoado bruxo a alguns quilômetros de Hogwarts. Abonize não se sentia bem para ir, na verdade estava muito envergonhada por ter caído na lábia de Snape e ter baixado o nível na frente das crianças. Ela sentou-se numa das sacadas do castelo e, enquanto via os alunos seguirem para Hogsmeade, sentia a suave brisa da manhã percorrer em sua pele. Mais adiante estava Hagrid, varrendo as folhas marrom-amareladas caídas no gramado e colocando-as no canteiro de abóbora. O outono era a sua segunda estação preferida - a primeira era a primavera - o clima era mais ameno e a brisa bem mais fresca, as árvores pareciam morrer... este era o encanto, pois perdiam todas as suas folhas para depois florescerem majestosas na primavera. Perto do lago, um homem solitário cutucava a água com um pedaço de pau. Era Snape. Parecia triste ou entediado por não ter nada para fazer. Então, ele olhou para a sacada onde estava Abonize, ela disfarçou olhando para o outro lado e lentamente recostou-se na cadeira. Agora, toda vez que era observada por Snape, ela sentia pontadas fustigando-lhe o peito. Talvez fosse a forma de olhar, ou talvez a raiva que ele sentia transparecia a Abonize na forma de dor.

– Aby, você não vem almoçar? - perguntou Minerva.

– Sim, claro, obrigada por me chamar, estava olhando a paisagem!

– Somos apenas seis almoçando no castelo. Os outros estão em Hogsmeade!

Quando Abonize chegou ao salão principal, Dumbledore e os professores estavam sentados numa mesa no meio do salão. Minerva sentou-se entre Dumbledore e Snape. Abonize sentou-se ao lado de Madame Pomfrey e Sprout, ficando frente a frente com Snape. Ele não olhou para ela, mas Abonize pôde sentir seu peito doer. Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e esfregou a cabeça com as mãos.

– Tudo bem, Aby? - perguntou Dumbledore. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e olhou para seu prato. Salada, purê de batatas e frango.

– Estive pensando em Voldemort - disse Dumbledore -, as crianças terão de saber que ele está mais forte. Precisamos alertar os pais delas também, todos têm o direito de saber!

– Irão ficar assustados - disse Minerva.

– Sem dizer no que sairia no Profeta Diário - continuou Snape. - O Ministério da Magia iria cair sobre nós!

– Sim, Severo, mas acho que a segurança vem em primeiro lugar. O ministro sabe disso, mas tem medo de ser repreendido pelas pessoas.

– Tem medo de ser repreendido por certas famílias! - ironizou Snape.

Abonize estava comendo lentamente sem levantar os olhos do prato.

– Este homem, do qual ninguém se atreva a falar o nome, onde ele está? - perguntou Abonize fazendo todos pararem de comer.

– Hum, bem... poucos sabem - disse Dumbledore olhando para Snape -, e estes não falam, obedecem piamente a seu mestre!

Abonize olhou para Snape que a encarou, mas ele logo baixou os olhos.

– O que ganham estes servos obedecendo a um ser tão vil?

Ninguém respondeu e fez-se um súbito silêncio. Snape levantou a cabeça e todos olhavam para ele, inclusive Abonize. Aguardavam uma resposta. Snape a olhou com o rabo dos olhos e disse:

– Voldemort realiza vontades. Se quiser dinheiro este o ganha; se quiser poder este o consegue. Mas vai depender do quanto essa pessoa ou a alma dela valer.

– Como ele define o valor de cada pessoa? - quis saber Abonize.

– Analisando sua vida passada - disse Snape a encarando -, o poder de sua família, o poder que há na pessoa!

– Então se eu chegar a Voldemort e disser: "Senhor, meu caminho está obstruído e me dou a ti se o limpares!", ele me ajudará!

– Se você valer a pena, provavelmente sim - respondeu Snape.

Um silêncio abateu a mesa. Enquanto Snape e Abonize trocavam olhares.

– Muito bem! - disse Dumbledore em alto tom -, o que há de sobremesa? - e enormes tigelas de pudim de todos os sabores apareceram.

À tarde, Harry encontrou-se com Abonize na cabana de Hagrid. Rony e Hermione chegaram depois.

– Você tem que vir com a gente na próxima vez, Aby. A cerveja amanteigada do Três Vassouras é a coisa mais gostosa que existe para beber! - disse Hermione empolgada.

– Sim, na próxima vez... vou para meu quarto agora.

– Acompanho você - disse Harry se levantando.

– Nós também! - disse Hermione. - Tenho que rever alguns feitiços para amanhã!

Despediram-se de Hagrid e saíram. Rony e Hermione se separaram de Harry na estrada de Grifinória. Abonize e Harry andaram calados até o quarto dela.

– Boa-noite, Harry, obrigada pela companhia!

– Que é isso! - disse ele sem graça e saiu andando.

– O que quer me perguntar? - Harry voltou-se para Abonize com os olhos arregalados.

– Estive conversando com Hagrid... Na verdade eu bisbilhotei os livros que ele leu na biblioteca...

Abonize olhou para os lados e pediu para Harry entrar. Sentaram-se beirada da cama.

– Os livros falavam sobre elfos e ele os levava para você lá na torre Média! Fiquei algum tempo tentando me lembrar de onde a conhecia, e foi na floresta! No dia em que eu, Rony e Mione fomos ver o que estava acontecendo!

– Sim, o dia em que cheguei a Hogwarts.

– Você é um elfo?

Aquela pergunta pareceria surreal se feita no mundo dos trouxas, mas ali naquele castelo tudo parecia tão normal.

– Hagrid falou que você é a última... deve ser por isso que há tanta tristeza em você!

– Meu caro, Harry, tens um cérebro muito ativo e tuas pernas o acompanham muito bem! Sim, sou um... elfo... não consigo me acostumar com isso, mas conheço meus poderes e o que eles podem fazer.

– Nossa!

– Agora vá dormir! Se Severo o vir perambulando por aí te atormentará ainda mais! E não estou com vontade de ter com ele! - ela ficou observando Harry correr até a entrada da sala comunal. Ele contou aos amigos a novidade. Eles juraram guardar segredo.

– COMO É QUE CONSEGUE, SENHOR LONGBOTTOM? VÁ PARA A ENFERMARIA! EU DEVERIA DESCONTAR CEM PONTOS DE GRIFINÓRIA AO INVÉS DOS DEZ! - era Snape alterado.

Neville saiu chorando pelo corredor, com as mãos ensangüentadas. Não demorou cinco minutos e a campainha que avisava o término das aulas soou. Abonize estava passando pelo corredor quando Neville passou correndo e no instante que Snape saiu da classe deu de cara com ela.

– Veio bisbilhotar novamente? - perguntou ele ironizando.

– Vim pedir-te se prepararias um ungüento para mim!

– Hum? Ah, sim... - disse Snape erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Tenho um pouco aqui comigo, mas não sei de que é feito. Dumbledore disse-me que tu poderias descobrir os ingredientes para se chegar a ele.

Aquele cheiro era muito gostoso. Então era dela que vinha aquele aroma suave, levemente adocicado e floral. Toda vez que entrava no salão principal Snape o sentia. E quando passava por Potter... também.

– Esta fragrância é a única que não me enjoa, sou muito fraca para os perfumes dos trouxas. Fazem-me ficar zonza!

– Os trouxas tendem a exagerar! Deixe o frasco aqui! Avisarei quando estiver pronto!

– Agradeço - disse ela soltando um pequeno sorriso e indo da embora.

"O que foi aquilo? Um pedido de paz? Será que ela aprendeu a lição? Ou ela tentaria alguma outra artimanha?" pensou Snape. Fechou a porta da sala e voltou a suas poções.

No sábado seguinte começava a disputa de quadribol entre as casas. Todos se aglomeravam no estádio para ver Sonserina jogar contra Corvinal. Abonize ficou para trás, estava esperando Madame Pomfrey.

– Com licença - disse Snape entrando na enfermaria. - Trouxe seu ungüento!

– Obrigada! - disse ela sorrindo.

– Que rápido, não Severo! - ironizou Madame Pomfrey. - Da última vez demorou quase um mês!!!

– Ah... é.. bem... tenho que ir, o jogo já vai começar!

E saiu da enfermaria. Abonize e Pomfrey saíram depois. Já no estádio Pomfrey comentava com Minerva a rapidez com que o professor de poções havia feito o ungüento para Abonize.

– O quê? Dois dias? Em dois dias ele preparou um perfume para Aby? Ah, mas como é que pode se ele é tão ocupado assim!!! - disse Minerva em tom alto e Madame Pomfrey afirmou com a cabeça.

– Minerva, por favor - murmurou Dumbledore. - A boca pode ser um perigo às vezes.

– Humfr! - disse Minerva indignada.

Sonserina ganhou a partida por cento e vinte pontos a mais e a festa não poderia ter sido maior. Às duas horas da manhã ainda se ouviam barulhos nas masmorras.

E o domingo nasceu brilhando, como um prêmio para os alunos que se esticavam no jardim para lerem seus livros e fazerem suas tarefas. Abonize andava perto das árvores acariciando um lindo canário amarelo que pousara em seu braço. Ali adiante, Snape estava arrancando umas plantinhas minúsculas e colocando-as dentro de um balde.

– A algazarra foi grande esta madrugada, não, professor?

– Sim - disse Snape de costas para ela e continuando a arrancar as plantas. - Estavam empolgados!

– Quantos pontos perderam?

– Perderam? - disse ele ainda agachado virando-se para ela. - Ganharam o jogo!

– Sim, mas pela algazarra, quantos pontos perderam?

– Nenhum, estavam comemorando!

– Sim, mas estavam perturbando o silêncio "primordial" da escola...

Desta vez ela estava certa e ele não tinha argumentos para discutir. Acho que ela não se contentaria com "eu sou o diretor da casa e digo que não perderão pontos!" Abonize sorriu do silêncio dele.

– Que plantas são essas? - perguntou se abaixando perto dele.

– São as raízes das margaridas. Ingrediente especial para a próxima poção que irei ensinar: a Poção Redutora.

– Quanto poder em um ser tão pequeno! - murmurou ela sorrindo e então ajudou Snape a arrancá-las. Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por ela estar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha curiosidade de saber o porquê. - É muito difícil fazer uma poção?

– Bem, para você ter uma idéia, existem bruxos que até hoje não conseguem fazer uma simples mistura como a poção do sono!

– Depois de estudarem durante esse tempo em Hogwarts?

– Sim... claro! Mas poções são complicadas!

– A professora Minerva disse que tu nunca havias feito uma poção com tanta rapidez! Se for tão rápida, logicamente deve ser fácil.

– Ela disse? - Snape engoliu em seco. - Ah, McGonagal! - rosnou.

– Não te zangues com ela, Minerva só estava com ciúmes.

– QUÊÊ??

– Suponho eu! - disse Abonize rindo da cara de Snape, que se levantou e despedindo-se, voltou ao castelo.

À noite, no jantar, Dumbledore notou algo estava estranho.

– Aby, você sabe o que aconteceu com Severo?

– Eu, como poderia? Quem sabe Minerva ou Madame Pomfrey possam explicar.

Dumbledore sorriu e voltou-se a Pomfrey perguntando o que havia acontecido. Abonize tinha pregado uma peça e tanto no professor de Poções. Quando ela contou a Harry, eles riram tanto que os músculos de suas barrigas doeram no dia seguinte.


	4. O Baile de Inverno

O outono estava chegando ao fim e os preparativos para o Baile de Inverno se intensificavam. Somente poderiam ir a esse baile alunos do quarto ano em diante e estes já escolhiam seus pares. Hermione e Rony decidiram ir juntos, assim saberiam que não causariam transtorno se não quisessem dançar. Harry estava empolgado, algumas garotas o convidaram e ele recusara porque queria ir ao baile com Abonize. Esta teria adorado se já não tivesse aceitado ser par de outra pessoa: Hagrid. Harry ficou contente, mas intimou Abonize a dançar algumas músicas e ela evidentemente lhe respondeu positivamente.

No dia do baile, o castelo amanheceu totalmente enfeitado: lindas guirlandas e serpentinas multicoloridas e brilhantes ladeavam os corredores e salas. Estátuas de anjos e fadas prateadas e douradas reluziam iluminando o caminho sem a necessidade dos archotes estarem acesos. Nos jardins, bancos estofados e mesinhas estavam dispostos de forma a se poderem ver as belíssimas vistas do lago, da floresta e da fachada do castelo. Quando a noite chegou, os jardins surpreenderam: milhares de vaga-lumes cintilavam formando um céu tocável.

Aos poucos os pares chegavam ao Salão Principal. Os professores já estavam lá reunidos em uma das muitas mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão. Haviam convidados de honra: os integrantes do Conselho dos Bruxos; o Ministro da Magia, Fudge, e o diretor do Profeta Diário, Mário, que também era repórter.

Dumbledore esperava mais duas pessoas se juntarem a eles para poder iniciar o baile. Quando elas chegaram, a mesa dos convidados parou. Hagrid, com um impecável terno preto e uma camisa vinho por baixo, ladeava uma linda mulher com um maravilhoso vestido de veludo azul cobalto. Snape fez menção de falar, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

– Eles foram fazer um serviço para mim, Severo. Sente-se e relaxe! - disse Dumbledore se levantando para Abonize sentar e todos os homens daquela mesa fizeram o mesmo e depois que ela sentou, todos sentaram. Então Dumbledore continuou: - Queridos convidados, hoje é um dia muito especial! Além de festejarmos a entrada do inverno e a vinda do Natal, celebramos uma nova conquista! No próximo ano, estaremos trazendo para Hogwarts alunos vindos de países além do oceano Atlântico.

Ouve um alvoroço entre os alunos.

– Para selar este acordo, aqui estão nossos convidados de honra - e Dumbledore os apresentou e todos bateram palmas. - E mais uma coisa, Hagrid e a srta. Abonize cuidaram nos últimos meses dos unicórnios restantes em nossa floresta. Como todos sabem, eles estavam adoecendo por causa de uma estranha doença e graças aos conhecimentos medicinais da srta. Abonize eles agora passam muito bem.

Houve uma salva de palmas e Abonize corou escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

– E então, vamos ao que interessa! - disse Dumbledore batendo duas palmas. Cardápios apareceram e também uma agradável surpresa: canecas gordas de cerveja amanteigada. O salão inteiro vibrou.

O baile foi um sucesso. Todos se divertiram muito, conversaram, comeram, beberam e dançaram. Abonize dançou com tanta gente que chegou a ponto de pedir para não a tirarem para dançar por meia hora. Contudo, ela não pôde negar a Harry qualquer dança e o acompanhou de mãos dadas até o meio do salão. Dançaram e conversaram durante três músicas. Algumas pessoas acharam que eles formavam um belo casal. Harry, aos dezesseis anos possuía traços de um homem e tinha mais de um metro e oitenta.

– Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim mais tarde? - perguntou Harry a Abonize - Gostaria de ter falar umas coisas...

Ela sorriu e encostou o rosto na orelha dele.

– As garotas à tua esquerda estão morrendo de inveja, acho que vou deixar-te livre.

– Acompanho você até a mesa - disse ele. - Posso esperar por você então?

Ela sorriu, disse que sim e agradeceu, indo sentar-se à mesa junto a Dumbledore. Snape sentou-se ao lado dela. Enquanto Dumbledore estava entretido com a esposa de Fudge, Snape recostou-se na cadeira e aproximou seu rosto ao de Abonize.

– Obrigado pela brincadeirinha do outro dia... virei piada a semana toda! - sussurrou ele.

– Desculpe-me - disse ela sorrindo -, não pude resistir!

– Pensei que estávamos dando uma trégua e você me apunhala pelas costas!

– Não sejas tão ranzinza! De que vale a vida se não para nos fazer sentir bem? - retrucou Abonize olhando-o nos olhos.

– Você - disse Snape apertando o ombro de Abonize com o dedo -, se sentiu bem e todos aqueles que riram de mim e me mandaram bilhetes em nome de Pomfrey... No entanto, ela também não gostou nada disso quando soube!

Abonize ajeitou-se na cadeira e ficou séria olhando para a pista de dança. Espiou Pomfrey e ela conversava alegremente com Hagrid e alguns alunos quintanistas. Quando voltou o olhar para Snape, os dois encontravam-se sozinhos na mesa. Ele estava sentado com um dos braços apoiados na cadeira ao lado e o outro apoiado com o cotovelo na mesa. Os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente, mas eram tão escuros que pareciam sugar tudo a sua volta. Abonize alisou os cabelos e olhou para a toalha da mesa.

– Se não gostas de ser tratado desta maneira por que o fazes com as outras pessoas?

– Eu não invento mentiras para humilhar ninguém! Elas se humilham sozinhas... eu só exalto seus defeitos para que aprendam com eles.

Era verdade. Ela inventara uma mentira para humilhar Snape apenas porque não conseguia atingi-lo de outra forma.

– Desculpe-me - disse ela, que ao levantar, derrubou a cadeira. E saiu às pressas, seguindo pelo portal principal. Snape olhou para os lados certificando-se que ninguém estivesse olhando e levantou seguindo o mesmo caminho de Abonize. Encontrou-a no jardim, sentada em um dos bancos chorando. Ele se aproximou.

– Não pensei que se importasse tanto - disse ele apoiando um dos braços no banco. - Foi chato passar por aquilo, mas está tudo bem. Se tornou um motivo para me vingar de certos alunos engraçadinhos!

Ela o encarou secando as lágrimas. A lua iluminava o rosto dos dois e seus olhos se encontraram.

– Não estás bravo?

– Não e muito menos Pomfrey! Somos amigos há tempos, nos conhecemos muito bem e definitivamente... eu não sou o tipo dela.

Abonize teve que rir.

– E eu pensei que tu apenas sabias berrar!

Naquele momento Harry, Rony e Hagrid apareceram.

– Tudo bem Aby? - perguntou Harry.

– Humfr! Veja só, a cavalaria chegou! O que você quer, Potter?

– Queria saber se Aby está bem? - respondeu o garoto a Snape.

– Estou, Harry, obrigada! Voltem para a festa!

– Não sem você! - disse Harry olhando bravo para Snape.

Snape cerrou os olhos e rangeu os dentes. Abonize sorriu e disse que iria voltar para a festa também. Levantou e passou sua mão pelo braço de Snape como agradecimento. O professor de Poções não conseguiu emitir um som sequer, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e conduziu Abonize até o salão.

– Tens certeza de que queres fazer isto? - perguntou Abonize a Snape, que estavam parados no meio do salão. - As pessoas estão olhando!

– Tenho - disse ele pigarreando e olhando para baixo. Com uma das mãos pegou a mão de Abonize e com a outra encostou de leve a cintura dela.

Abonize sorriu ao vê-lo ser tão decidido, colocou sua mão livre no peito dele e então começaram a dançar.

– Ainda continuam olhando? - perguntou Snape depois de alguns minutos, com os olhos em Abonize.

– Sim - disse ela soltando um largo sorriso e vendo-o corar. - Tu nunca danças?

– Danço, mas sempre com as colegas de trabalho.

Os dois sorriram e continuaram dançando até Dumbledore pedir a Snape que desse uma parada para que ele pudesse dançar com Abonize as últimas músicas.

– Pois bem, Aby, parece-me que você e Severo conseguiram se acertar!

– Espero que sim! - respondeu ela olhando com o rabo dos olhos para Snape. - É bem verdade que foi ele quem me fez ver o quão errada estava.

– Severo pode surpreender - disse Dumbledore.

Antes mesmo de terminar a última música, Abonize despediu-se de Dumbledore e dos conselheiros, de Hagrid e saiu em direção à escadaria de mármore.

– Aby!! - gritou Harry da saída do castelo. Abonize acenou e foi até ele.

– Desculpe, quase esqueci o passeio - disse ela sorrindo.

– Vamos andar? - disse Harry nervoso, pigarreando algumas vezes antes de falar. - Bem, eu queria... queria...

– Harry - Abonize pegou no braço dele e o fez sentar ao seu lado em um banco -, tu não achas muito cedo? Tens mais dois anos de estudo ainda... não quero que os perca por minha causa!

– E... e... não vou! - disse ele empolgado. - Não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça e nem por isso deixei meus estudos para trás!

– O que sentes é apenas uma paixão platônica... romances adolescentes tendem a ser assim.

– Você acha que não sei o que é amor? Só porque não tive pais? Só porque ninguém me amou?

– Harry, querido, não é isso! Acredito que sejas muito novo... ainda não é hora. O futuro te trará grandes surpresas!

– Mas eu quero viver o presente! Quero estar com você!

Abonize colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Não queria discutir aquilo. Sabia que ela e Harry teriam um destino no futuro, mas não queria contar a ele, no entanto, estava fazendo com que sofresse negando-lhe seu amor.

– O que irão dizer teus amigos? O que irá dizer Dumbledore?

Harry ficou calado olhando ao seu redor. Abonize acariciou os cabelos dele. Ele não se parecia nada com um garoto, era um homem tentando emergir.

– Não quero que fiques magoado comigo, Harry. Mas tens que entender minha posição! Uma mulher com dez anos a mais... mesmo sendo sobrinha de Dumbledore... muitos pais ficariam indignados com essa situação.

– E o que eu vou fazer? Quero ficar com você!

– Harry, sei que é difícil entender, é difícil crescer!

– Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Vou ter que responder não, você sabe! - ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça e ficar de pé. - Não me peças isto, não é moral para mim! - concluiu Abonize.

Harry acenou e se afastou enquanto era seguido pelo olhar deprimido de Abonize. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, seu coração doía, ela se sentia mal, mas não poderia ficar com Harry. Ela sentia por ele um grande amor, algo que jamais se perderia no tempo.

Na manhã seguinte Abonize se levantou muito mais tarde do que de costume, continuava sentindo-se desconfortável e insegura sobre o que conversara com Harry na noite passada. Abriu a janela de seu quarto e viu muitos alunos pelos jardins. Alguns estavam andando e conversando, outros brincando e uns poucos estudando. Abonize debruçou-se na janela e ficou admirando a vista. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos por tanto tempo que quando voltou a si observou que não havia mais ninguém nos jardins, deveria ser hora do almoço. Mas ela não sentia fome. Saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas que levavam às masmorras. Andou por corredores largos e estreitos, chegando a uma ante-sala de pedras que se dividia em sete pequenas portas. Cada porta levava a uma câmara escura, elas tinham grades grossas e um pouco enferrujadas, havia archotes ali, mas Abonize não quis acendê-los, sentou-se em um dos degraus e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Ficou durante horas, sentada e divagando, para ela o tempo parecia não passar.

– Um pouco solitário, aqui, não acha? - Abonize se sobressaltou, era Dumbledore. - Oh, desculpe, não quis assustar. O que faz aqui?

– Estou pensando.

– Um lugar como esse não é nada inspirador...

– Não, estou remoendo algumas memórias.

– Ah, sim! Relembrar o passado é bom, mas não por muito tempo. É preciso pensar no presente, nas coisas que conquistamos no dia-a-dia!

– Dumbledore...

– Eu sei, se quiser conversar vamos ao salão principal, o jantar será servido daqui a alguns minutos.

– Não, não quero ir lá!

– Você precisa se alimentar, precisa se socializar... sabe o que aconteceu da última vez em que não fez isso.

– Dumbledore, Harry me pediu uma coisa... eu lhe neguei, não poderia dizer sim... Cortou-me o coração quando ele saiu cabisbaixo...

– Ele está apaixonado, isto é óbvio, e amores deste tipo são os mais verdadeiros. Contudo, você fez o que achou ser certo, mesmo que para ele não pareça!

– Não quero perder aquela amizade.

– Ele não a vê mais como uma amiga, Aby, ele a vê como uma mulher! - Dumbledore levantou. - Sim, ele é um adolescente, mas também é um homem! - Abonize ficou de pé e virou de costas para Dumbledore.

– Parece-me muito imoral que eu esteja com ele...

– Você foi criada quando esse tipo de coisa não era normal. Hoje...

– Eu sei, mas pelo que aprendi no mundo dos bruxos, apesar de terem a mente aberta, muitos ficariam horrorizados com algo do tipo!

– Certamente - disse ele coçando o queixo. - Mas estaria disposta a ficar com ele? - Aquela pergunta pegou Abonize de surpresa. Dumbledore sorria de forma agradável, como se concordasse com isso. Ela olhava para os lados, mas a resposta não vinha aos seus lábios. - Ficaria se não houvesse outra pessoa, não é? - continuou ele. - Vamos ao salão que alguém mais quer vê-la.

Abonize ladeou Dumbledore até o salão. Sentou-se entre ele e Minerva e não levantou um olho sequer durante o jantar.

– O que tanto conversou com Potter na noite passado? - perguntou Snape descendo mais rápido os degraus da escadaria de mármore para alcançar Abonize, depois do jantar. - Ele não saiu nada contente! - continuou Snape com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Não estávamos conspirando contra ti! - disse ela séria. Snape sentiu a alfinetada.

– Tudo bem! - disse ele levantando os braços. - Só achei estranho, toda vez que vejo vocês juntos estão rindo à toa.

– Não há nada de estranho em... ora, tu és tão... pérfido! - ela ofegava enquanto falava. - Deixe-nos em paz!

– Eu? - ele olhou-a de cima a baixo e saiu batendo os pés. Abonize voltou ao seu quarto e jogou-se na cama.

O dia seguinte foi solitário para Abonize, ela não comeu quase nada e ficou vagando pelos jardins, cuidando dos animais junto a Hagrid, que não conseguia arrancar dela uma palavra sequer sobre o que a atormentava. No dia seguinte, uma quinta-feira chuvosa, os alunos acabavam de se dispersar pelos corredores do castelo após as aulas, quando Abonize entrou na sala de Poções. Snape ficou de pé.

– Não digas nada, Severo, deixe-me falar. Eu te tratei muito mal ontem, não sou assim, este não é o meu jeito de resolver as coisas, mas estive tão perdida! Não, não perdida, estive esmorecida. Não consigo controlar, é algo dentro de mim - disse ela batendo forte no peito -, que... vai e vem fazendo-me oscilar! - ela olhava para ele. - Eu amei verdadeiramente uma pessoa certa vez. Não que não amei outras, mas Troy...

Snape sentiu uma coisa estranha. Quem era Troy? O que ele significaria para Abonize?

– ...Troy foi a pessoa que mais amei em minha vida! Ele cuidou de mim, me fez feliz e mesmo doente transparecia em prosperidade.

– Vocês eram... casados?

Aquela pergunta foi curiosa. Abonize riu.

– Não. Bem longe disso. Eu era uma criança... uma menina brotando para a maturidade. Troy foi meu tutor, meu mentor, foi um pai e um irmão! Quando penso nele, sinto meu coração apertar. E não deveria! Passei momentos muito felizes com ele, porém, não consigo agüentar pronunciar seu nome, uma tristeza me invade...

– Talvez porque ele tenha partido cedo demais.

– Talvez, só que talvez... eu o tenha segurado demais! - ela paralisou no lugar. - No dia do baile tive uma conversa com Harry e ela trouxe à tona esse sentimento.

– Potter!

– Não, Severo, não é culpa do garoto, eu deveria ter ficado na Torre Média até precisarem de mim - ela baixou a cabeça e andou até a porta.

Abonize acariciou o rosto de Snape, ele se espantou. Ela já não sentia mais aquele poder ameaçador emanar dele como sentira quando se conheceram.


	5. Os Campos de Trigo

Todas as manhãs de sábado os alunos corriam pela estrada que levava a Hogsmeade, enquanto os professores dirigiam-se para lá numa bonita carruagem do século XVII. Seguiam caminho admirando a paisagem que continuavam a mesma de séculos atrás. Minerva apontava para as distantes casas e contava suas histórias a Abonize. Não demoraram a chegar. O lugar estava entulhado de gente. Os professores todos entraram no bar Três Vassouras, exceto Snape que entrou em uma lojinha empoeirada e saiu com uma cesta de palha que pesava entre seis e sete quilos.

Abonize o seguiu caminhando por uma leve subida além da loja de doces Dedosdemel. Andaram por dez minutos pela estrada e depois o viu entrar numa plantação. Mas ele percebeu que ela o seguia e voltou a passar pelo arame. Estendeu o braço livre para Abonize e disse "Quer vir comigo?". Hesitando, ela engatou seu braço ao dele e andou até a cerca. Snape ergueu o arame farpado o máximo que pôde para Abonize passar. O vestido dela prendeu-se num dos arames, mas isso não foi empecilho. Depois de passarem pela cerca, os dois seguiram caminho até altas árvores metros dali. Abonize andava com as palmas das mãos abertas tocando os fiozinhos ouriçados dos pés de trigo, ela nunca havia visto algo tão bonito como aquele campo com certo brilho dourado.

– É maravilhoso, Severo! - disse ela admirada.

– Venha! - chamou ele de longe, debaixo de um gigantesco salgueiro, onde havia um tapete estendido com a cesta sobre ele.

Ela sentou recostando-se numa árvore, enquanto ele, sentado, abria a cesta tirando comidas de dentro. Snape não quis saber o porquê dela tê-lo seguido. Conservaram sobre si mesmos, sobre o passado e sobre coisas boas. Isto queria dizer que falaram mais sobre a vida de Abonize. Ela contava entusiasmada sobre as aventuras paranormais que viveu enquanto criança. Falou tanto que se sentiu envergonhada.

– Satisfeita, não?

– Que belo lugar este. Como o encontraste?

– Já andei muito por aqui! - disse agora deitado de lado, apoiado no cotovelo. - Então você conhece toda a Europa! - disse Snape bebendo um gole de vinho. - Fala oito línguas...

– Não é nada, tu nem viveste tanto tempo quanto eu e tens muito conhecimento.

– Coisas ligadas apenas à magia e não à medicina, astronomia, poesia, música e línguas como as que você domina - continuou ele sem dar importância à frase de Abonize. Ela sorriu. Snape alisou a manga do vestido dela e também sorriu.

– Tu pareces muito feliz agora, por quê?

– Porque estou longe daqueles pestinhas.

– Ah, Severo, não digas tal coisa, são apenas crianças.

– Mas é a verdade, e o que é melhor do que estar aqui?

Os lábios dela se abriram, mas não falou nada. Snape tinha os olhos brilhantes, não eram mais profundos e penetrantes, estavam castanhos e Abonize podia ver seu reflexo neles.

– Abonize, posso...? - disse Snape tocando o rosto dela.

– Sim! - falou suspirando.

Snape aproximou seus lábios dos de Abonize e a beijou. Os lábios dela tremiam, mas eram suaves e doces. Ele se sentou, a abraçou e a beijou com mais intensidade. Sentiu as mãos dela em seu peito, depois puxarem a gola de seu casaco. Tudo em volta parecia estar parado, os dois escutavam somente o som de suas respirações e de seus beijos. Ah, os beijos! Abonize não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Os beijos de Snape eram ternos, ela parecia estar num sonho, num mundo encantado onde o toque dos lábios daquele homem em seu pescoço a fazia quase desmaiar de felicidade. Por um breve momento achou mesmo estar sonhando, mas ao abrir os olhos ele estava ali. Ofegante, Abonize o afastou de si.

– O que foi? - perguntou Snape ainda admirado.

– Severo, o que estamos fazendo?

– Nos beijando, oras! - disse ele sorrindo e voltou a beijar os lábios dela.

– Severo! - afastou-se ela. - Precisamos voltar, já é tarde!

– Não, não é! São apenas quatro horas!

Ela levantou, ajeitou o vestido amassado e olhou para o horizonte.

– Tudo bem, se você quer ir eu a acompanho - dizendo isso, ajuntou o que restou do lanche, pôs dentro da cesta e a deu para Abonize segurar. Snape fez o tapete sumir com o toque de sua varinha e seguiram caminho.

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Snape abriu a porta da carruagem, desceu e deu a mão para Abonize, ajudando-a a descer. Ela mal se despediu e correu para dentro do castelo. Snape apenas a fitava.

Aquela semana foi eufórica para muitos alunos, o Natal seria festejado com um grande jantar e um baile e na semana seguinte estariam de férias. Mas para outros, a semana foi lastimável. O professor de Poções parecia incrivelmente irritadiço e azedo, e ninguém foi perdoado. Muitos pontos foram perdidos. Dumbledore havia notado uma leve mudança nas coisas naquela semana.

A véspera do dia de Natal chegou rápido, com ela, o baile de Natal, o que todos excitados esperavam. Não havia uma só pessoa que não estivesse se divertindo depois de terem trocando presentes. No entanto, Dumbledore olhava por todos os lados para ver se encontrava a pessoa que estava faltando.

– Severo - chamou Dumbledore do corredor que levava à cozinha -, preciso falar com você.

Snape nem olhou para os lados, apressou-se e seguiu Dumbledore até uma sala.

– Diga-me o que está acontecendo! O que foi que falou a Abonize para ela nem querer aparecer no baile?

Como é que Snape responderia àquela pergunta se ele não falara mais com Abonize? Ele deu de ombros.

– Então foi Harry! - disse o diretor irritado.

– O que aquele moleque fez?

– Chame-o aqui!

Snape não demorou muito a retornar à sala com Harry.

– Agora escutem vocês dois - advertiu Dumbledore com voz áspera. - Sei que um de vocês fez algo a Abonize, não quero saber o que foi, mas quero que se retratem com ela! Abonize é uma pessoa muito importante para nós, ela inda tem dificuldade em se relacionar e se não conseguir fazer isso direito poderemos ter problemas!

– Não consigo falar com ela! - disseram Snape e Harry juntos e se olharam.

– Acho que ela tem me evitado! Não anda mais nos jardins de manhã cedo! Não consigo encontrá-la - retrucou Harry olhando para Snape.

– O que fez a ela? - perguntou Snape. - Eu sei o que fez! É por isso que ela me ignorou! Você...

– Severo! - disse Dumbledore rispidamente.

– Professor Dumbledore, eu queria explicar a ela o que sinto, é difícil, acho que ela se sentiu intimada a estar comigo e por isso está me evitando.

– O que você está dizendo, garoto? - Snape bufou e virou de costas abrindo os braços. - Que gosta dela?

A pergunta de Snape foi curta e grossa. Harry não respondeu apenas olhou para baixo. Não ouvindo resposta, Snape constatou que era isso mesmo; seu queixo caiu, esta era a resposta, beijara Abonize e ela não falava mais com ele pelo simples fato de estar comprometida com Potter.

– Não! Não! - disse Snape indignado, sentou-se num sofá e pôs as mãos na cabeça. - Mas o que é que eu tenho?

Dumbledore saiu da sala e foi até o quarto de Abonize. Bateu três vezes na porta e esta se abriu sozinha. Abonize estava adormecida abraçada a um travesseiro e aos seus pés havia um bilhete de Hermione que falava de Harry. Ele se sentou e ficou observando-a. Com certeza ela estava aflita por ter de escolher entre duas pessoas que amava. Dumbledore resolveu escrever num papel as qualidades de Harry e de Snape, deixando-o ao lado do bilhete de Hermione. Fechou a porta e voltou para o salão.

A manhã de Natal surgiu com a neve caindo. Garotos e garotas brincavam no jardim congelante e davam altas gargalhadas. Abonize acordou com elas, abriu a janela e sentiu o vento frio arrepiar seus pêlos. Ela vestia apenas um simples vestido de seda, já que dentro do castelo o clima era muito agradável. Voltou para a cama, se espreguiçou e pegou o bilhete de Hermione. Já o havia lido uma dúzia de vezes, dizia que Harry estava envergonhado do que fizera e que queria pedir desculpas e que ela não precisava se esconder. Sorriu feliz e abriu o bilhete na intenção de lê-lo novamente.

"Querida Aby,

Passei aqui a noite passada para levá-la ao baile, mas você estava dormindo tão gostosamente que preferi deixá-la em paz. Estou lhe dando uma mãozinha naquele assunto ao qual ainda não se decidiu! As qualidades dos dois são as seguintes: com o primeiro vem bondade, sinceridade, ingenuidade, beleza, inteligência, curiosidade, vontade de extravasar, juventude, fraternidade e um amor incondicional. Com o segundo vem sabedoria, maturidade, responsabilidade, franqueza, força, temperamento, astúcia, lealdade, calculismo, proteção e...

Alvo Dumbledore."

Aquele não era nem de perto o bilhete de Hermione. Abonize leu mais uma vez e teve a sensação de que qualquer que fosse sua escolha, Dumbledore a apoiaria. Foi até a entrada da torre de Grifinória e esperou que algum aluno saísse. Teve sorte quando Rony a viu ali esperando, o garoto nem falou nada e foi buscar Harry.

– Oi! - disse Harry ofegante e sorridente.

– Feliz Natal! - cumprimentou Abonize sorrindo. - Podemos conversar?

Harry acompanhou Abonize pelo corredor até chegarem a uma saleta próxima à entrada do castelo. Sentaram e mal Abonize começara a falar, Harry a interrompeu.

– Não quis te forçar a ficar comigo, fiquei decepcionado quando não aceitou, na verdade fiquei zangado - disse ele olhando para baixo -, mas Hermione me fez ver que talvez você não achasse certo namorar um garoto tão novo.

– Não, não acho.

– Ela tinha toda razão, como sempre - disse ele cabisbaixo.

– Não quis dar-te esperanças, desculpe-me se te fiz sentir que sim. Eu te amo, querido Harry, assim como a todos em Hogwarts. Não sei como ficará nossa amizade...

– Por mim, tudo bem, é sério! Você tem problemas maiores do que ficar com um garoto!

– Harry - disse Abonize sentindo que ele se importava e muito em não namorar ela -, conversaremos daqui a alguns anos, quando tu já tiveres namorado muitas garotas e quando já não me acharem mais tão bonita, então verás que perdeste teu tempo - ela se calou e olhou para a porta.

Harry entendeu que aquela conversa havia terminado. Os dois saíram juntos em direção aos jardins do castelo. Harry encontrou Rony e foram até a cabana de Hagrid. Abonize sentou-se no gramado, olhou em volta e admirou tamanha beleza. Ao longe avistou Snape vindo em sua direção. Ela se levantou e seguiu na direção do castelo, ele a viu e andou mais rápido. Abonize entrou correndo pelo castelo, Snape fez o mesmo. Ela estava tão nervosa que corria sem perceber que havia entrado em um estreito corredor onde todas as portas estavam trancadas. Abonize virou-se para voltar quando deu de cara com Snape parado no meio do corredor, os braços apoiados nas paredes, trancando a passagem de volta. Ele tinha a respiração pesada, havia corrido muito rápido.

– Mas... que... diabos... está... fazendo? - disse ele ofegando entre cada palavra. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. - Por que... está... fugindo de mim?

Ela não pode encará-lo.

– Não quis magoá-la! Só a beijei porque achei que você queria! Pareceu-me querer!

– Sim, eu quis e muito!

Snape se aproximou.

– Pois bem, então o que foi que eu fiz? Por que está se escondendo de mim?

Um súbito calor irrompeu o peito de Abonize. Ela tampou o rosto e começou a chorar.

– Não sei explicar o que sinto! Estou com medo!

– Mas de que? Este sentimento não lhe fará nenhum mal e muito menos eu! O amor é sua maior virtude, não é?

– S-sim.

– Olhe para mim! - disse segurando o rosto dela e beijou-a apaixonadamente por segundos. - É disso que tem medo?

Abonize sorriu e abraçou Snape, que beijou os cabelos dela e a abraçou também. Ela sorriu e o acompanhou até o salão principal onde estava Dumbledore. Eles conversavam em voz baixa, Abonize podia ouvi-los, mas não quis dar atenção, ela jantou e foi para seu quarto. Ao entardecer, Abonize viu Snape, com suas longas vestes negras e sem nenhuma mala, partir com a carruagem do castelo. Ela queria ir com ele, mas não tinha coragem de pedir, tinha medo que se pedisse para ir junto, quem sabe, ele recusasse e então ela ficaria ressentida. Por outro lado, se ele respondesse que sim, ela talvez não quisesse ir por não ter coragem de sair de Hogwarts. Apenas pronunciar o nome de alguma cidade trouxa lhe dava arrepios.


	6. Este Não é o Professor de Poções

– Pois estou lhe dizendo, estão se reunindo em bares nas cidades trouxas. Os trouxas não desconfiam de nada, não sabem quem e o que são comensais, nunca serão reconhecidos lá! - dizia Snape a Dumbledore enquanto seguiam apressados para a sala dos professores. Lá se encontraram com os outros professores.

Dumbledore entrou na sala dos professores e todos se aquietaram, pela cara dele esperaram por más notícias. E elas eram realmente muito más. Voldemort já havia reunido muitos ex-Comensais e estes haviam reunido outras pessoas ainda. Todos se encontravam em turmas, nos bares e lanchonetes trouxas, vestindo-se e agindo como tais.

– Voldemort estará tentando se aliar aos gigantes ainda existentes e não poderemos deixar que isto aconteça! - bradou Dumbledore batendo com o punho na mesa.

– Há mais uma coisa - murmurou Snape franzindo a testa. - Voldemort está em aliança com os Dementadores.

Um silêncio seguido de murmúrios ecoou na sala.

– Meus caros, acredito que temos um grande problema em nossas mãos, ele primeiramente deve ser resolvido entre nós sem o alastrarmos! - disse Dumbledore coçando a barba. - E precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer mudança, por mínima que seja, da parte de qualquer uma das pessoas que vivem neste castelo. Porque Voldemort pode muito e seria fácil para ele dominar com feitiços imperdoáveis, já que é a única pessoa que não obedece às nossas leis!

Aquele foi o final da reunião. Dali algumas horas, Dumbledore se reuniria com o conselho dos bruxos e com Fugde, apesar do Ministro da Magia ainda não confirmava a presença. Dumbledore não estava tão confiante que este iria ajudar. E a verdade era que todas as vezes que Dumbledore lhe pedira ajuda, o ministro tendia a dar com a língua nos dentes e todos ficavam sabendo o que realmente estava acontecendo.

As aulas haviam recomeçado há duas semanas sob segredos cochichados por alunos nos corredores. Havia algo de estranho nos professores novamente, pareciam ter voltado das férias muito exaustos, estavam agitados e irritadiços, zangavam-se por pouco, até a professora Sprout, que sempre foi tão calma.

– Há algo acontecendo, e ninguém tira isso da minha cabeça - disse Harry a Rony quando estava indo dormir.

– A professora Minerva quase descontou dez pontos de mim por causa daquela sua risadinha, hoje!

– Acho que se fosse Vold... ah, você-sabe-quem eu já estaria sabendo, mas minha cicatriz nem deu sinal!

Rony deu de ombros e os dois se deitaram. Harry não conseguiu dormir. Na manhã seguinte ele resolveu que iria investigar, não importava se Snape o tratasse mal, mas os outros professores? Ah, isso Harry não poderia suportar.

Era uma manhã tipicamente fria para a aula de poções, Snape estava sentado em sua mesa esperando todos os alunos sentarem e se acalmarem, o que não demorou muito porque eles sabiam do que o professor era capaz. Assim que todos se aquietaram Snape levantou, ficou diante de sua mesa, com os braços cruzados e olhando para o chão começou a falar.

– Este ano estarei mudando meus métodos de ensino, mas isto não quer dizer que deixarei de descontar pontos ou dar detenções a alunos que mereçam - e Snape olhou de Harry para Neville. - No entanto, deixarei que escolham suas duplas nas aulas sem qualquer objeção. Hoje, especialmente, gostaria de saber que poção vocês gostariam de preparar?

Snape parou de falar olhando para os alunos, esperando que estes lhe dissessem o que queriam, mas eles não o fizeram. Estavam boquiabertos e atônicos, alguns até babavam. Ninguém se atreveu a falar nada.

– Vejo que, como falei no primeiro ano, esta turma não é uma das melhores, vocês nem tem idéia de que poção fazer!!

Hermione ergueu o braço.

– Estava quase acreditando, srta. Granger, que a companhia do sr. Potter e do sr. Weasley haviam lhe causado algum dano cerebral!

– Professor S-Snape - disse ela arriscando-se -, poderíamos fazer a poção Caminho-Certo.

– Suponho que muitos de vocês estejam no caminho errado, não? - brincou Snape sorrindo e voltando-se para trás, andou até o quadro negro onde escreveu os ingredientes para executarem a poção.

– Mas o que foi isso? - sussurrou Rony a Harry.

– Eu falei que alguma coisa está errada! - sussurrou Harry de volta ao amigo.

Terminada a escrita, Snape voltou a postar-se em frente aos alunos e lhes pediu que se dividissem em três.

– Senhor Longbottom, como o senhor é o mais desastrado e será o único que não tem trio, sente-se aqui na frente que eu mesmo lhe ajudarei a preparar sua poção.

Neville arregalou os olhos tanto que eles quase saíram das órbitas. Depois o menino olhou para Hermione. Rony fez uma careta tão estranha que Harry foi obrigado a rir, enquanto Draco não conseguia se conformar com o que estava acontecendo. Neville se aproximou de Snape e sentou-se a sua frente.

– Muito bem, senhor Longbottom, vamos começar, mas não pense que irei picar seus ingredientes, apenas ajudarei o senhor a observar o tempo exato de colocação dos ingredientes no caldeirão.

Aquela aula havia sido tão estranha, que a fofoca se alastrou quase que pelo colégio inteiro e assustou as próximas classes que teriam Poções naquele dia.


	7. O Segredo dos Comensais

Abonize estava debruçada sobre o balcão da sacada da sala de estar quando avistou ao longe o encontro de duas pessoas. Dois homens estavam parados a uns cinco metros de distância um do outro. Cumprimentaram-se com a cabeça. O mais alto deu um passo a frente e no mesmo instante o outro recuou pegando sua varinha. O mais alto ergueu as mãos, mostrando que não havia nada nelas, o outro baixou a varinha. Aproximaram-se e ficaram por um longo tempo assim, pareciam estar conversando, mas Abonize não os ouvia e não conseguia identificá-los. Abonize olhou para os lados, estava interessada em saber se mais alguém os via, mas não. Voltou então a olhar para eles e o mais alto tocou o rosto do mais baixo, este empurrou o outro fazendo-o quase cair. Ficaram mais um tempo imóveis e então, o mais baixo ficou de costas para o mais alto, que abriu os braços como que insatisfeito, bateu-os contra seu corpo e depois andou lentamente em direção ao mais baixo; num impulso, abraçou o mais baixo por trás e este pareceu estático, mas numa repentina explosão começou a se debater, livrando-se do outro. Apontou-lhe o dedo e balançando-o afastou-se. O homem mais alto andou lentamente pela orla da floresta até desaparecer. O mais baixo saiu em disparada sumindo na escuridão.

Abonize ficou curiosa para saber quem eram aquelas duas pessoas, mas a noite estava muito escura, a lua estava envolta por pomposas nuvens. Ela desceu as escadas que levavam ao hall de entrada, tudo estava envolto em uma penumbra, sabia o caminho, porém, um estrondo muito alto e um forte solavanco a jogaram ao chão fazendo-a bater fortemente a cabeça. Ela sentiu algo pesado sobre seu corpo, mas estava demasiado tonta, que não pôde se mexer.

– Aby? Você está bem?

– Eu... ãh... - ela não conseguia falar, tudo estava girando, mas aquela voz lhe parecia familiar.

Abonize sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e no instante seguinte sentiu-se aconchegada num lugar macio e cheiroso. Ouvia outras vozes agora. Abonize fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los estava melhor. Madame Pomfrey e Snape estavam parados ao lado da cama em que ela estava deitada.

– Melhor, querida? - perguntou Pomfrey. Abonize apenas sorriu. - O que fazia uma hora daquelas no corredor?

– Estava - ela não queria contar a verdade a Pomfrey -, sem sono, fui até o salão principal sentar, adormeci e quando acordei resolvi voltar ao meu quarto.

– Severo, acho que deve acompanhá-la até o quarto!

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e ajudou Abonize se levantar. Deu o braço a ela e caminharam lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

– Severo, não quis falar antes, mas eu estava na sacada da sala de estar e vi dois homens estranhos conversando nos jardins!

– V-viu? Quem eram?

– Não pude identificá-los, estava muito escuro. Mas não acho que estivessem fazendo algo de bom. Eram duas horas da manhã, por que é que iriam se encontrar tão tarde? - Snape deu de ombros. - E tu, o que fazias acordado? - perguntou ela sorrindo. Ele não respondeu. - Viste o que foi que bateu em mim? Severo? O que tens? O que... quem...

Ao sentir que ainda estava de braço dado a nela, Snape arregalou os olhos fazendo Abonize levar a mão à boca.

– NÃO! - bradou Snape sem esperar qualquer pergunta.

– Tu... eras tu! - ela estremeceu e silenciou por instantes. - Mas o que estavas fazendo? Quem era aquele homem, Severo?

Snape não respondeu à pergunta, abriu a porta do quarto de Abonize e a fez entrar, depois se despediu dizendo que já estava amanhecendo e que na manhã seguinte teria aulas a dar. Abonize não se conteve, puxou-o pela camisa impedindo-o de sair. Snape cerrou os olhos.

– Não toque em mim!

– Por que? O que foi que lhe fiz?

– Não, não me toque! Qual é seu interesse nisso?

– Eu... só quero aliviar tua dor!

– Por que? Pra quê? - retrucou ele com os braços abertos - Por que é uma boa samaritana?

Abonize sentiu uma pitada de ironia.

– É assim que conquista as pessoas? Você se apodera dos pensamentos delas e as controla através dos sentimentos?

– Severo?! - espantou-se ela. - Controlar emoções?

– Sim! Por isso que tem tantos amigos!

– Severo, ouça o que estás dizendo! Quantas vezes eu o toquei? Não achas que então eu já saberia o que te assola?

Ele olhou para baixo.

– Tu estás... estás... com medo? - perguntou ela. - De que?

– Sim, Snape - disse uma voz grossa e forte. - Está com medo de que?

Ambos olharam para trás e lá estava um homem alto e muito louro, com os cabelos compridos que desciam sobre os ombros, era Lúcio Malfoy. Snape engoliu em seco. Abonize sentiu que entre aqueles dois homens existiam muitos segredos. Ela percebeu que quando Lúcio se aproximou de Snape, este respirava pesada e descompassadamente, mas tinha a cabeça erguida e olhava de cima para Lúcio.

– E então, meu caro, do que está com medo? - perguntou Lúcio mais uma vez, desta acariciando o rosto de Snape com o dorso da mão.

Abonize arregalou os olhos, um calafrio lhe subiu a espinha e ela soltou um suspiro. Os dois a fitaram. Ela apertou a mão contra o peito e de seus olhos rolaram grandes gotas de lágrimas.

– Não é preciso muito reflexo para ver do que Snape tem medo, não é, minha bela? Tem medo de ser tocado pela pessoa que pode fazê-lo grande, que pode saciar o desejo incontrolável que há dentro dele.

– LÚCIO! - vociferou Snape.

– Meu caro - continuou Lúcio estendendo a mão para tocar Snape, mas este desviou -, você sabe que ela não pode lhe dar o que eu lhe dei!

– Lhe deu? - sussurrou Abonize.

– Não, não! - gritou Snape. Lúcio riu.

– Uma mulher inexperiente contra um homem repleto de habilidade e perícia.

Abonize fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar o que Lúcio queria dizer, mas lágrimas rolaram por sua face. Apertou novamente a mão contra o peito e cambaleou. Snape correu para segurá-la.

– Malfoy, pare com isso! Não vê o que está fazendo com ela?

Lúcio lançou um olhar desdenhoso a Abonize e ela revidou o olhar. Ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo capturado e momentaneamente sorriu sem qualquer malícia. Abonize afastou-se de Snape e tocou o braço de Lúcio. Ela respirou fundo, Lúcio era tão alto que seu pescoço doía ao olhá-lo nos olhos de bem perto.

– Mostre-me do que és capaz! - murmurou ela. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou boquiaberto. Ou estás mentido?

Ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos e a beijou como Snape jamais o fizera antes. Abonize entrou com suas mão por entre o paletó dele, sentiu seu peito forte e abraçou-o. Lúcio sorriu e puxando-a pelo cabelo afastou-a de si.

– Veja só o que eu digo! - retrucou Lúcio. - Ela nem imagina o que eu lhe dei, Severo!

Snape se aproximou de Abonize, agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a tão forte que ela caiu em seu lado ao chão.

– Não se atreva a usá-la como fez comigo!

– Não, não farei isso porque eu quero você, meu caro, eu quero lhe dar o que qualquer outra pessoa não pode!

– Mais do que seu mestre? - perguntou Snape - Aonde quer chegar?

– Fique longe dela, Snape, é melhor se afastar agora e você não sentirá sua traição.

Ela pegou na mão de Lúcio. Ele olhou-a com desprezo.

– Senhor, não digas tal coisa.

– Menina, não posso lhe fazer mal algum, meu mestre me castigaria, senão já teria lhe dado uma boa lição pelo que fará a Snape.

Lúcio despediu-se e saiu, Snape olhou sério para Abonize. O coração de ambos estava partido.

– O que ele quis dizer? - perguntou Snape de súbito.

– O que ele lhe deu que é tão bom? - perguntou ela ao mesmo tempo.

Snape não respondeu. Não iria revelar a ela o que havia acontecido, virou-se de costas e no momento em que se voltou para pedir a ela que esquecesse tudo, não a viu. Procurou-a pelos corredores e salas, mas não a encontrou. Abonize havia corrido até a saída do castelo, onde um cavalo preto estava atrelado a uma árvore. Lúcio soltou-o e o montou, o cavalo deu meia volta sapateando sobre a terra úmida.

– Senhor, senhor! - gritava Abonize correndo na direção de Lúcio - Espere! -Ele a olhou intrigado. - Dizei-me o que deste a Severo...

– Você não pode fazê-lo, não adianta...

– Mostre-me, por favor! - interrompeu ela.

– Por que o desespero? Você irá deixá-lo de qualquer modo!

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, aproximou-se dele e o tocou na perna. Mordeu o canto do lábio e seus olhos brilhantes encontraram os de Lúcio. Este, num solavanco, a puxou pelo braço e a sentou em sua frente. Ela respirou profundamente e sorriu; Lúcio sentiu seu coração balançar, não sabia direito o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que aquela mulher era muito poderosa. Apertou a barriga do cavalo com as esporas e este galopou quase que imediatamente. Abonize agarrou-se em Lúcio e sentiu o cheiro dele, era bem diferente do cheiro de Snape.

O cavalo chegou ofegante a um enorme portal de pedras. Lúcio o apeou e ajudou Abonize a descer, mas depois desapareceu deixando-a sozinha no pátio escuro.

– Siga-me, senhora! - disse um elfo doméstico. Ele a conduziu até um belíssimo quarto. - O senhor já virá vê-la.

Abonize olhou pela janela, à frente da mansão havia um jardim pequeno, nada florido, mas cheio de ervas, provavelmente utilizadas na culinária e mais adiante, uma floresta fechada cercavam a mansão de pedras. Esperou por longos minutos até Malfoy entrar pedindo licença. Os dois se mediram. Abonize passou a mão pelo peito dele, percorrendo até seu ombro, tirando o paletó e a camisa dele. Sorriu acariciando o peito torneado de Malfoy. Lúcio ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto ela o beijava e corria as mãos por sua calça, abrindo-as e soltando-as ao chão. Acariciou-o por alguns instantes e parou. Desta vez era ela quem tinha olhar desdenhoso.

– Ai, ai, ai! Não chegas nem aos pés de Severo! - e dizendo isso, empurrou-o e ele caiu de costas na cama. Ela deitou-se sobre ele e segurou seus braços para cima. Voltou a beijá-lo e Lúcio percebeu que seus braços e suas pernas estavam presos, mas não pelas mãos dela.

Abonize sorriu e satisfez-se com os gemidos e sussurros de Lúcio. Quando ela parou, estava completamente molhada de suor; sorriu da cara de pacóvio dele, que retribuiu o sorriso como nunca sorrira para outra pessoa.

– De que me chamaste, Lúcio? - perguntou ela com ironia. Ele sentou e tocou o rosto dela, puxando-o para perto e beijando-o. Ela sorriu e se levantou. Recolocou o vestido, mas estremeceu em um calafrio. - Preciso voltar ao castelo! - disse ela cruzando os braços.

– Não, fique comigo, junte-se a mim e ao meu mestre!

– Eu não poderia fazer isso a Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore? Exatamente como o mestre disse!", pensou Lúcio. Ela se aproximou dele.

– Queres me levar até lá, por favor? Não teria valentia suficiente para voltar sozinha.

– E se eu me recusar?

– Bem - disse ela sorrindo -, então terei de obrigar-te!

– Não tem coragem para voltar pelo escuro, mas tem para me obrigar? - ele sorriu.

– O desconhecido é muito poderoso! - murmurou ela no ouvido dele.

– Fique aqui! Darei a você muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa possa dar!

Malfoy sentiu que ela não falaria mais nada, pois o olhou com desaprovação. Acompanhou-a até a saída da mansão e pegou seu cavalo. Montou-o e puxou Abonize para cima. Tirou sua capa de pele e cobriu-a, pois ela tremia de frio. Tocou o cavalo e seguiram até a entrada de Hogwarts. Desceu-a do cavalo gentilmente e beijou a mão dela. Ela quis devolver a capa, mas Malfoy cavalgou na direção oposta assim que ela fez menção.

Abonize mal entrou em seu quarto e amanheceu. Não sentiu sono, correu a tomar um banho antes de sair pelos jardins. Almoçou como um leão, estava faminta, mas ela conhecia bem aquela sensação, era a felicidade que a fazia não pensar em coisas banais. Conversou com alguns alunos antes de voltar para seu quarto, iria se deitar e pensar no que usaria à noite, no Baile de Inverno. Chegou ao quarto, sentou-se na cama e alisou a capa de pele.

– Ele lhe mostrou o que fez comigo?

Num salto, ela ficou de pé, Snape estava sentado próximo a lareira. Ele também se levantou e com a varinha acendeu a lareira. O fogo se tornou imediatamente intenso. Snape quase parecia um vulto, Abonize não conseguia ver a expressão no rosto dele.

– E então? - perguntou ele novamente.

– Não.

Snape passou por ela e parou aproximando sua boca da orelha dela.

– Se está com a capa dele é porque já o cativou.

– Sim, o fiz, mas não foi me apoderando dos pensamentos dele.

– Ele é nojento!

– Por ter te satisfeito de alguma forma?

– Não está do nosso lado! Abusa do poder que tem para controlar as pessoas!

Abonize respirou fundo e virou-se para Snape.

– Tu és poderoso, qualquer feitiço quase não faz efeitos em ti!

– Sim, alguns, mas ele me pegou desarmado... e eu sucumbi... aos desejos...

– Ele tem um grande poder de persuasão!

– Não, você não entenderia!

– Por que? Até os trouxas têm obscuridades jamais entendidas por eles mesmos. O que poderia ser pior?

Snape riu, foi uma gargalhada aterradora.

– Eu me sinto o pior dos homens quando estou do lado dele... quando... quando penso nele.

– Severo, eu não quero ver-te assim - disse ela aproximando-se. - Sei que queres conversar sobre isto, mas se não for comigo, tudo bem, entenderei. Só quero sentir teu corpo em mim.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela tinha um abraçou aconchegante e acalentador. Ele apertou-a contra si e chorou como uma criança. Ficaram ali por muito tempo, Abonize sentia que suas pernas estavam dormentes, mas não tinha coragem de pedir que ele se afastasse. Ela se mexeu tentando esticar a perna esquerda. Então Snape se afastou e olhou para ela. As letras de Dumbledore voavam na cabeça de Abonize: _responsabilidade... maturidade... experiência..._

– Hum - pigarreou ele -, eu preciso voltar a minha sala... tenho poções a ensinar...

– Severo, não precisas ir agora! - sussurrou Abonize.

Snape não olhava para ela, olhava para qualquer lado, menos para ela.

– Boa-tarde! - terminou ele saindo.

Abonize seguiu-o com os olhos, então o motivo de Snape odiar tanto Malfoy lhe apareceu na mente. Sim, ela havia lido seus pensamentos, mas estava envergonhada de tê-lo feito, pois agora conhecia a sórdida verdade, sabia que Malfoy havia enfeitiçado Snape para que ele se submetesse aos seus desejos sexuais... Abonize queria esquecer aquilo, mas assim como Snape, ela não conseguiria.

Eram sete horas quando Abonize encontrou-se com Dumbledore no salão principal. Os dois conversaram sobre o baile, mas Dumbledore sabia que Abonize estava aflita e perguntou a ela qual era o problema. "Severo" foi o que ela disse. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e sussurrou:

– A vida de Comensal traz mais malefícios do que qualquer outra coisa!

Abonize não queria contar a Dumbledore o que ouvira de Malfoy, mas provavelmente ele já soubesse, pois a olhou como que lendo seus pensamentos e colocou a dedo indicador por cima dos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Apontando em seguida com a cabeça à entrada do salão principal. Era Snape.

– Boa-noite, Severo, belo baile não acha?

– Sim - disse Snape passando batido por eles.

– Se não se importa, estou acompanhando Abonize... - Dumbledore nem precisou terminar a frase, Snape balançara os ombros como se não se importasse e seguiu até a mesa onde estavam os outros professores.

O diretor convidou Abonize para dançar, notou que ela ficara decepcionada e tentou distraí-la, mas sem muito êxito. Deixou-a nas mãos de Harry, mas antes disso sussurrou a ela:

– Existem coisas que foram esquecidas, mas que com a volta de Voldemort rebrotaram, sugiro que você deixe passar um tempo e volte a falar com Severo.

Harry aproximou-se e beijando a mão de Abonize cumprimentou-a. Ela sorriu e sentaram-se próximos a Rony. Mas Abonize não se contentou. Assim que viu Snape sair do baile, sorrateiramente, também o fez. Seguiu o professor de Poções, ele saiu do castelo e foi se sentar na margem do lago. Assim que ela se aproximou ele começou a falar.

– Não quero que toque em mim porque meus segredos são muitos e me envergonho deles.

– Não tiraria... eu não... - mas ela não podia mentir.

– Para o que aconteceu entre Lúcio e eu há uma explicação, eu estava enfeitiçado! Mas me envergonho. Tenho vontade de vomitar quando penso nisso!

– Então não pense! - murmurou ela - Pense em mim! Pense em como me tornaste uma mulher!

Ele se virou.

– Com certeza um bom pensamento, no entanto, que me envergonha também... porque um cavalheiro não faria o que fiz!

– Severo, o que fez foi me mostrar o quanto me amas!

Ele não respondeu.

– Eu abusei de você e Dumbledore irá me matar por isso.

– Por que dizes isto?

– Eu... - ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela -, porque eu não sou... porque tenho mulher e filho! - confessou.

Abonize se sentou estática na grama úmida, estava tremendo, mas o frio era a última coisa que a incomodava. Olhou-o mais uma vez e se levantou sem falar nada. Continuou com a feição inexpressiva e voltou para o castelo.

Passaram-se alguns dias. Depois do café, daquele dia em especial, Abonize sentiu-se muito cansada, seus olhos estavam muito irritados e sua cabeça doía. Era o mal de noites não dormidas aparecendo. Voltou a seu quarto e deitou-se. Ela pensava em Snape, fazia algum tempo que o mantinha distante. Claro que ele a havia decepcionado, ele tinha uma casa e uma família em Londres, mas depois de pensar muito sobre o assunto, Abonize não se importava, sabia que ela fora a última a chegar nele e não poderia exigir que ele negasse ou que esquecesse seus amados. Porém, ela continuava com algo na cabeça: aquele encontro com Malfoy? Que estaria fazendo Snape? É certo que de tempos em tempos ele sumia. Antes Abonize supunha que estivera visitando a família... agora, não mais.


	8. A Outra Criança

Abonize saiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts exaltada e muito aflita. Seus olhos eram brasas e sua pele alva estava translúcida, deixando transparecer enormes veias azuladas. Ela perguntava a todos que encontrava no caminho onde estava Harry. Viu Snape e como um raio se aproximou dele. Com a cara fechada e opaca perguntou:

– Onde está Harry?

Snape nunca a vira tão exaltada e com uma expressão tão maligna nos olhos. Ele respondeu que não o havia visto e olhou para Minerva que vinha acompanhado por Alvo Dumbledore. Abonize não deu bola aos professores, olhava por todos os lados, mas não conseguia encontrar Harry. Ficava cada vez mais irritada e aflita ao perguntar e nenhuma resposta obter. Seus olhos pregaram-se em Rony e Hermione, que desciam alegremente a escadaria que vinha da casa Grifinória. Ela voou até eles. Agora havia uma multidão querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

– Onde está Harry? - perguntou Abonize aos dois.

– Não sei! - respondeu Hermione.

– Onde ele está? - perguntou ela novamente, mas agora a Rony.

– Não sabemos, não! - respondeu Hermione novamente.

Abonize virou-se para a multidão, mas voltou-se para os dois amigos bruscamente e então seu corpo se elevou, uma luz emanou dela e com a voz distorcida perguntou:

– Onde está Harry?

O horror foi geral e calafrios passaram pelo corpo de Dumbledore.

– E-e-ele... foi... foi até a floresta! - guaguejou Rony.

O corpo de Abonize levitou como o de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e parou diante da janela, levantou um dos braços e a janela se abriu e ela saiu voando em direção a floresta. Os professores a seguiram em suas vassouras, mas não eram tão rápidos, pois num instante Abonize estava na clareira e pairava sobre Harry. Ao lado dele havia uma pessoa acobertada por uma enorme capa negra.

– Tu, soltes o menino!

– Não farei mal algum a ele desde que você não faça nada contra mim! - respondeu a pessoa.

– Quem és tu? O que desejas?

– Não deixe que ninguém se aproxime e então lhe direi o que quero!

Abonize não sabia do que a pessoa era capaz, não estava acostumada àquele tipo de situação, logo, abriu os braços e uma onda de força envolveu os três na clareira. Esta surgiu tão repentinamente que derrubou os bruxos que estavam chegando para ajudar. Eles não poderiam se aproximar, nenhuma magia funcionava contra aquele poder, teriam apenas esperar e ouvir o que se falava.

– Sou apenas um mensageiro. Meu mestre pede a sua presença.

– Teu mestre? Por que ele mesmo não veio me encontrar aqui?

– Porque está muito fraco e porque ele nunca entraria em Hogwarts. Dumbledore nunca permitiria!

– Quem é teu mestre? Onde el...

– Oras, é o Senhor das Trevas, Lord Voldemort

Abonize sentiu um aperto no peito e foi como se tivesse perdido as forças. O campo de força que os envolviam desapareceu. Ela olhou para Harry:

– Dá-me tua mão, Harry!

– Não deixe que cheguem perto! - gritou a pessoa.

Snape e McGonagall atacaram a pessoa com suas varinhas sem perderem tempo. Muitos relâmpagos e raios iam e vinham e em meio à algazarra, Abonize continuava pedindo a mão de Harry. Este, por sua vez, se esticava ao máximo, mas a pessoa acobertada o puxava para trás. Furiosíssima, Abonize esticou mais ainda a mão para Harry e olhando fixamente para a pessoa acobertada pronunciou palavras ininteligíveis, e de imediato a pessoa começou a se debater, e foi jogada de costas numa árvore. Naquele momento Harry alcançou a mão de Abonize, e não somente apertou-a, mas abraçou Abonize com todas as suas forças. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam Abonize não ficou totalmente aliviada. Olhou para Dumbledore e todos pararam e a pessoa acobertada pôde fugir.

– Harry não correu perigo nas mãos daquele homem. Mas há alguém que já não poderemos salvar nos braços do Senhor das Trevas.

O sentimento de perda foi tão grande que ela desmaiou. Harry tentou fazer vento para ela voltar a si, mas Snape o empurrou e pegando-a nos braços voltou ao castelo voando. Passadas algumas horas, ela estava melhor, no entanto, queria ficar sozinha. Ficou sentada por dois dias seguidos ao pé da janela de seu quarto, abraçada às próprias pernas. Sem dormir, comer ou beber. Parecia uma estátua, pessoas entravam e saiam de seu quarto tentando tirá-la daquele transe, porém, ela parecia estar petrificada.

No terceiro dia, Dumbledore entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama de frente para ela, viu que o estado dela não era normal, não tinha a cor de uma pessoa sadia. Estava azulada e os olhos estavam muito vermelhos, pareciam irritadíssimos. Também pudera: sem dormir dois dias inteiros!

– Aby, sua perda foi extremamente penosa e o que se passou com você a seguir não ajudou em nada - ele colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça dela. - Troy foi um ser iluminadíssimo. - Quando ele pronunciou aquele nome os olhos dela inundaram. -Ele deveria ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts, mas se assim fosse todo o seu destino estaria em jogo.

– Ele era muito especial - afirmou Abonize.

– Sim, extrema e exatamente especial como a criança que Voldemort escolheu - disse Dumbledore e ela olhou para o céu.

– Você é a pessoa mais poderosa que se conhece e precisamos de sua ajuda. Aquela criança precisa de você!

– Mas é tarde demais!

– Não, Voldemort precisa seguir todo um ritual para entrar no corpo da criança, se é o que ele pretende fazer! E precisa depois disso crescer e se tornar um adulto para poder exercer seus plenos poderes. Bem, talvez quando adolescente já tenha muitos poderes!

Ela agora o observava atentamente.

– Podemos salvá-la e quanto antes o fizermos melhor para a criança... e para nossos corações.

– Dumbledore...

– Irei me reunir com o Conselho dos Bruxos e voltarei a falar com você - ele sorriu e continuou. - Por hora vá ao refeitório, se alimente e dê um passeio pelo sol.

Enquanto seguia em direção ao refeitório, Abonize prendeu os cabelos e se olhou em um dos espelhos para ver qual era sua aparência. Ainda estava feia. Mas toda vez que passava raiva ou que se entristecia em demasiado seu corpo se modificava, era algo que ela não podia evitar. No refeitório havia uma única pessoa, Severo. Ela dirigiu-se a ele, que estremeceu com sua aproximação.

– A minha aparência ainda está desagradável - disse ela ao vê-lo se esquivar. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. Ela sentou-se em frente a ele. - Não guardarei nenhum ressentimento de ti, Severo! - disse Abonize. - É certo que me decepcionei ao saber que tu tinhas família formada... mas, ai de mim querer destrui-la! Não escolhemos quem amamos - ela hesitou. - Sei que me amas, mas não posso cobrar este amor de ti!

– Eu... não... eu quero...

– Não sei no que tu pensavas quando estavas comigo, sei que não quiseste me magoar, mas deverias ter sido honesto comigo, eu entenderia! O que não posso entender é por que magoaste a pessoa que mais amas? Por que a traíste? - Ele arregalou os olhos. - Entendo agora que meu destino não é compartilhar minha vida contigo - e viu que ele mudou a expressão. - Não me olhes assim, Severo. Tu fizeste tua escolha e não podes jogar tudo para o alto!

Ele pegou na mão de Abonize.

– Eu amo você!

– Não te desesperes - disse ela tocando o rosto dele. - Ficarás bem.

Ela sorriu, mas sentiu um aperto no peito.

– Vou ajudar a encontrar teu filho e tu e os teus viverão os melhores anos de tuas vidas!

– Aby - ele não tinha palavras certas para se desculpar -, queria ter lhe contado, mas não sabia como!

– De qualquer forma, se tivesses me dito eles não estariam em perigo, eu teria pressentido.

– Você tinha tudo às suas mãos, por que não as usou?

– Jamais faria isso, jamais me apropriaria do que não é meu! Segredos existem para serem guardados, apesar de - e ela não pôde disfarçar o olhar penoso.

– O que? O que foi? - perguntou ele erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. - Você leu meus pensamentos, não é? Não se conteve.

– Não me julgue, Severo! Li apenas reflexos de um deles. Não o sei ao todo.

Ele se afastou, recostando-se na cadeira.

– Foi na noite em que... em que chorei nos teus braços.

– Eu tentei fechar minha mente, mas teus pensamentos eram muitos!

Ele se levantou e deu as costas a ela. Depois e sussurrou:

– Se nosso destino não é ficarmos junto - falou ele com a voz oscilante -, com quem você vai ficará?

– Com uma pessoa que mudará a vida em Hogwarts daqui a alguns anos!

– Eu conheço?

– Sim, Severo - disse ela se levantando sorrindo e beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.

– Quem? - e ele se afastou dela.

– Alguém que agora estuda em Hogwarts.

E naquele momento, Hermione e Rony entraram alvoroçadamente no salão, mas pararam ao se depararem com Abonize e Snape. O garoto que vinha atrás deles tropeçou nos amigos e escorregou parando de joelhos diante do professor. Abonize sorriu e apontou para ele: era Harry Potter.

– NUNCA! - gritou Snape.

Os três garotos ficaram encarando Snape.

– Você nos assustou, Aby? - disse Harry se levantando e andando até Abonize. - Quem era aquele?

– Tua curiosidade o colocará em muitos apuros, garoto - disse ela sorrindo. - Provavelmente um Comensal da Morte. - Snape sentiu um calafrio. Irritado, saiu rangendo os dentes. - Severo! Levar-me-ás a tua casa então? - Ele parou subitamente e ficou de costas. - Esperar-te-ei às dez horas!

Ele mexeu a cabeça dizendo que sim e espiou por sobre os ombros. "Potter, outra vez, Potter!" pensou Snape e seguiu caminho. 

Às dez horas Snape bateu à porta do quarto de Abonize. Ela o cumprimentou sorrindo, mas ele tinha a cara amarrada. Os dois saíram do castelo e entraram em uma carruagem que os levou até o povoado de Hogsmeade, de onde, via pó de Flu, chegaram a Londres, na casa de um dos aliados de Dumbledore. Os sentimentos de Abonize lutavam dentro de seu peito. Tantas coisas conhecidas, coisas boas e más. Snape notou que ela não estava bem, apenas disse a ela que não demorariam a chegar a sua casa. Minutos depois se depararam com várias casas geminadas feitas de pedra, cada qual com seu jardim e dois pavimentos. Adentraram em um jardim multicolorido, onde uma trepadeira florida os saudava junto à porta de entrada. Snape estremeceu, a porta estava semi-aberta, ele não ousou entrar. Abonize empurrou a pesada porta e um corredor escuro apareceu. Entraram. À esquerda havia a escada que levava ao pavimento superior, não foram por ali, seguiram à direita e entraram na primeira porta. Era uma sala de estar bem iluminada, onde poltronas encapadas com tecido florido combinavam com os adornos sobre a lareira e com os inúmeros quadros. Tudo estava impecavelmente limpo e arrumado. Abonize pôde sentir que ali estiveram pessoas felizes. Mais adiante, uma enorme cozinha, igualmente limpa. Panelas de todos os tamanhos pendiam do teto, enfileiradas por ordem de tamanho. Vidros de condimentos arrumados em ordem alfabética. Sobre a mesa uma toalha bordada com motivos campestres e cada cadeira com capas exatamente iguais. Abonize acariciou o balcão de mármore. Ali estiveram pessoas solitárias.

Retornaram à escada que levava ao segundo pavimento. Neste pavimento havia dois amplos quartos e um enorme banheiro. O quarto de casal estava com a cama feita, as janelas abertas e as leves cortinas de voal dançavam com a brisa noturna. Snape parou em frente à cômoda, sobre ela haviam fotos de três pessoas sorridentes. Abonize nem precisou tocar nada para sentir que neste aposento estiveram pessoas que se amaram muito. Ela olhou para Snape e ele suspirou. O outro quarto logo adiante irradiava muita felicidade. Era o quarto de uma criança muito amada. A cama estava desarrumada e vários brinquedos estavam espalhados no chão. Os olhos de Snape inundaram-se e acusaram o que ele sentia ao estar ali.

– Prossigamos, Severo! - disse ela tocando-o nos ombros. Subiram um último lance de escada e um amplo sótão apareceu. Era todo pintado de branco. Mas ao entrar, Abonize sentiu um baque e suas pernas bambearam fazendo-a quase cair escada abaixo, se não fosse por Snape que a segurou.

– Tudo bem? - perguntou ele.

– Sim, obrigada! - Tudo ali estava revirado, janelas quebradas, móveis caídos... - Eu... eu... por que isso? - sussurrou ela inconsolável. Abonize andou pelo quarto com a mão no peito falando baixinho. Snape sabia que ela estava sentindo dores, mas ela não queria ser interrompida. Murmurava palavras que pareciam estar em uma língua que Snape desconhecia.

– Não vejo sinal de sangue!

– Não, Severo, ninguém foi ferido, mas houve luta... principalmente para a criança...

– Rebecca... - disse ele espremendo os olhos.

Abonize olhou-o com tristeza, ele estava sentindo tanta dor quanto ela. Naquele quarto, um turbilhão de sentimentos... de acontecimentos ecoavam. Abonize estava muito zonza, Snape percebeu e a ajudou descer a escada. Voltaram à estação casa onde, pela lareira, voltara a Hogsmeade.

Ao entrarem na carruagem que os levaria de volta a Hogwarts, Abonize beijou o rosto de Snape, que olhava a paisagem. Ele virou-se para ela e fez com que ela recostasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Lamento muito por isso, Severo. É a mim que Voldemort quer, vou saciar a vontade dele.

– Não, ele não deve desconfiar de mim... por que então pegaria minha família? Não sei o que ele pretende, acho que estão mortos! Se entregarmos você... será o fim!

– Severo, eu não sinto isso.

– Chega, não diga mais nada. Preciso me conformar. Dumbledore me avisou, não lhe dei ouvidos... mas não foi minha culpa...

Abonize quis abraçá-lo e lhe dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. Queria entregar-se a ele, pela última vez. Seu coração estava apertado. E quando chegaram ao castelo, vendo todos os esperando para saber o que haviam descoberto, Abonize não agüentou, saiu chorando em disparada para os fundos do jardim. Dumbledore olhou curioso para Snape.

– Ela quer ir até Voldemort!

O Conselho Bruxo foi reunido e estavam apreensivos porque achavam que se Snape não pudesse espionar Voldemort eles não teriam nenhuma chance de saber o que estava acontecendo. Discutiram durante dois dias e duas noites, mas não chegavam a uma conclusão. Snape pôs um fim às dúvidas quando saiu da sala do Conselho dizendo que estava voltando na manhã seguinte ao castelo de Voldemort. Quando Abonize ficou sabendo já havia amanhecido, correu o mais rápido que pôde até as masmorras e irrompeu no quarto de Snape.

– Não quero que vás! - brandiu ela.

– Eu preciso descobrir se estão vivos e se ele sabe que eu o traí!

– Por favor, Severo, deixe-me ir e conversar com ele antes!

– Não, não, você não pode sair de Hogwarts. Precisam de sua força aqui, senão Voldemort destruirá tudo!

Abonize pegou no braço dele e sentiu o quão forte ele era.

– Severo, eu te peço, tu me amas? - Ele ficou calado. - – Responda!

Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado.

– Desejo que tudo que há de bom aconteça a você, Abonize. Você merece muito mais do que um simples mortal que se revelou um grande mentiroso!

Abonize estava espantada. Correu para longe daquelas masmorras. Queria esquecer tudo. Voltaria ao mundo dos trouxas e viveria longe de quem poderia amar. Ela desceu a escadaria de mármore e correu para fora do castelo em direção à Floresta Negra.


	9. Nova Aliança

Dumbledore irrompeu no corredor que levava às masmorras.

– Severo! - gritou ele sem dar atenção aos alunos que andavam por ali. - Onde está Abonize?

– Não sei - respondeu ela olhando para baixo. Dumbledore o puxou para dentro da sala de Poções. Harry os observava e ficou escutando atrás da porta ao olhar malicioso de Malfoy. - Ela não gostou quando eu não quis... - os olhos de Snape estavam marejados.

– Tudo bem, não precisa me contar, mas pressinto.

– Ele... ele... está em Hogwarts! - disse Snape erguendo a manga da camisa e olhando para a marca em seu braço.

Os dois se olharam, correram até a janela e puderam ver Abonize entrar na Floresta Negra.

– ACCIO! - gritou Snape e no segundo seguinte ele e Dumbledore estava montados em suas vassouras voando em direção à floresta.

Mas um clarão intenso abarcou tudo em volta da floresta, num raio de cinco quilômetros. Dumbledore e Snape caíram no chão, cegados pela luz. Toda Hogwarts viu o clarão. Dumbledore tateou o chão e encontrou a mão de Snape.

– Meu amigo, nossas esperanças morrem aqui!

– VOLDEMORT! - gritou Snape com todas as forças.

Abonize estava de fronte ao temido Lorde das Trevas, no entanto, ele não se parecia com nada assustador, era um homem alto, mais de um metro e noventa, a pele branca e olhos e cabelos escuríssimos.

– O que quer de mim, senhor?

– Preciso de sua ajuda!

– Não és tão poderoso?

– Não mais que os bruxos que tenho combatido! Mas com você ao meu lado...

– Eu nunca trairia Dumbledore!

– Entendo! Peço apenas que me ajude a limpar nossa terra.

– Hogwarts?

– Não, não, Hogwarts é apenas uma escola, inocentes almas! Quero limpar as terras bruxas da escória de sangue-ruim!

Ela andou até a lareira.

– Queres a morte de pessoas inocentes!

– Não são inocentes! Veja só o que têm causado! - Mas ela estava de costas para ele, de braços cruzados, impassível. - Os trouxas são engraçados, não? Vivem em um mundo evoluído, cheio de invenções que os ajudam no dia a dia, são muito inteligentes, mas mesmo assim, destroem uns aos outros por banalidades!

– Sim - afirmou ela.

– Agora impregnam nossas escolas para aprenderem nossas artes? Se eles vivem num mundo onde não podemos atrapalhá-los, por que eles podem atrapalhar-nos?

Abonize sentou-se, os olhos cheios d'água.

– A mulher que você teme lhe tirou toda alegria, não é? Severo é seu - aquelas três palavras, nos lábios de Voldemort a fizeram estremecer -, você sabe disso, apenas ele não sabe, mas eu lhe mostrarei a verdade! - murmurou ele. - Farei com que ele veja o que está perdendo.

– Ela... eles estão vivos?

– Sim, minha querida!

– Liberte-os então!

– Se se unir a mim - disse ele sorrindo.

– Não! Não discutirei mais isto contigo. Não o farei!

Voldemort cerrou os punhos.

– Eu poderia lhe dar tudo o que desejas!

– Posso conseguir por mim mesma - disse ela olhando para as chamas.

– Entendo, quem sabe... eu poderia realizar seu desejo mais oculto! - sussurrou ele encostando os lábios na orelha dela. Ela fechou os olhos, Voldemort tinha uma voz doce. - Quer Troy de volta? - disse ele. Ela virou-se. Voldemort sorriu. - Ou... Severo Snape aos seus pés?

Ela espantou-se abrindo a boca.

– Dê-me sua palavra - sussurrou ela olhando para os lados, mesmo sabendo que naquela sala só haviam os dois. Voldemort riu e lentamente aproximou-se dela, agachou-se e acariciou as mãos dela.

– Vamos, levante-se, anime-se, pois veja bem o que ela faz com você! - e dizendo isso a levou até um enorme espelho. Ela estava translúcida e as veias azuladas quase saltavam de sua pele. - Junte-se a mim, Abonize, e toda dor lhe será retirada, viverá uma vida plena e repleta de prazeres! Tudo o que precisa fazer é dividir seu poder comigo!

A voz dele ecoava na cabeça de Abonize e eram palavras eram doces e ajustavam-se extremamente com aquilo que ela queria ouvir. Abonize então voltou a olhar para o espelho e já não estava mais torpe, olhou em seguida para Voldemort e ele a abraçou lentamente, aquecendo-a, era um calor que ela nunca sentira antes. Sabia o que ele faria, sabia o que aconteceria dali em diante, mas ela queria seu maior sonho realizado. Voldemort a tomou nos braços e a beijou insaciavelmente.

– SEVERO! - gritou Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore sentiu um aperto fortíssimo no peito e caiu sentado na cadeira soltando um gemido abafado. Todo o salão principal, que o escutava dar recados, aquietou-se. Alguns alunos levantaram-se para ver melhor o que aconteciam. Harry Potter soltou um grito e segurou sua cabeça com as mãos. Sua cicatriz latejava agressivamente parecendo saltar de sua cabeça.

Na enfermaria, Dumbledore foi atendido rapidamente, já estava bem melhor e acompanhado: a sua direita estava Severo Snape, Alastor Moody e Sirius Black, e a sua esquerda, Remo Lupin e Arthur Weasley, novo ministro da magia e pai de Rony.

– Meus amigos, espero que estejam preparados porque o que eu pretendia usar contra Voldemort está em posse dele... por minha própria burrice.

Snape deu um passo à frente, mas Dumbledore o impediu de continuar estendendo a mão.

– Eu trouxe a Hogwarts nossa salvação. Atirei-a contra si mesma pensando que o amor que habitava seu coração era maior do que qualquer outro sentimento negativo existente! - e suspirou. - Mas, vejo que me enganei profundamente. Ela rendeu-se ao mais temível ser na face da terra em troca de um sonho... o ser mais supremo do universo desgraçado por sua criatura.

– Voldemort tem seus meios! - afirmou Sirius.

– Sim, ele tem. Pelos seus lábios correm venenos mortais... astúcia, desumanidade, desamor.

– Mas, Dumbledore, ela pode resistir - disse Lupin -, se ela se lembrar de tudo o que lhe aconteceu aqui!

– Nem tudo - disse Snape com o olhar disperso - eu... eu não... ela saiu desolada em direção a floresta... não achei que pudesse fazer uma besteira tão grande!

– Ela não foi a única! - reprimiu Dumbledore. - Era o que Voldemort esperava, um deslize assim acontecer, e a pegou no momento certo!

– Não podemos desistir! Trarei a Hogwarts muitos aliados, até mesmo as crianças nos ajudarão a manter esse castelo longe das garras de Voldemort! - brandiu Alastor.

– Sempre confiante, Moody - pela primeira vez, as pessoas ali presentes viram Dumbledore desanimar -, iremos à batalha, mas ela nos será ferina!

– Estou indo - disse Snape andando para a porta.

– Severo! - a voz de Dumbledore passava confiança naquele momento. - Você consegue!

Assim que Snape saiu da enfermaria, os outros ocupantes foram instruídos a trazer toda pessoa de bem, toda família bruxa, para Hogwarts. Ficariam hospedados ali e se tornariam fortes, uma fortaleza viva contra Voldemort.

– Amor, união e - ele hesitou -, esperança nos tornarão fortes! Tudo e todos aqueles que ficarem fora da propriedade de Hogwarts serão destruídos! - estas foram as últimas palavras que Dumbledore lançou para seus amigos antes que eles partissem em busca de aliados.

Dias se passaram.

– Por que me manténs aqui, senhor? - perguntou Abonize a um dos comensais da morte. - Quero sair!

Ela estava em uma enorme sala de pedra, presa ao fundo dela por uma parede de vidro, um feitiço que não a deixava ultrapassar os cinco largos degraus que levavam ao centro da sala. Podia ver tudo, os comensais sentados em sofás aconchegantes ao redor de uma larga mesinha de centro e junto à lareira crepitando, uma poltrona avantajada e aveludada, lugar de onde Voldemort dava suas instruções. A saleta onde ela estava não era diferente, erguia-se a mais de um metro e meio da outra sala e tinha dois sofás e uma enorme espreguiçadeira próxima à outra lareira. Além do fogo da lareira, um enorme lustre com centenas de velas minúsculas iluminava todo o salão.

– Lorde Voldemort! - saudou o comensal ao lado de Abonize fazendo reverência.

– Minha amada! Sinto que algo a incomoda!

– Sim, não gosto de ficar enclausurada!

– Mas é por pouco tempo e para sua própria proteção.

– Mais pessoas vieram para servi-lo? - disse ela olhando para o salão.

– Sim, servos que receei terem me abandonado! Já iniciamos a caminhada que libertará nosso povo. Os dementadores estão aqui, capturaremos todos os inimigos e os entregaremos a eles!

– Deixe-me ver o sol...

– Não posso. Tenho medo de que a raptem...

Voldemort aproximou-se dela, mas Abonize mesmo sabendo da resposta perguntou:

– O que queres?

– Quero que me fortaleça! - e dizendo isso a puxou para perto de si e impetuosamente beijou-a. Sentiu-a amolecer em seus braços. Uma aura branca os envolveu, levantando-os alguns centímetros do chão desaparecendo em seguida. Voldemort deitou Abonize na longa espreguiçadeira, riu e saiu da sala.

Era sempre assim: Voldemort aparecia e tirava o que queria de Abonize deixando-a desacordada por horas. Horas envolta em sonhos vindouros de felicidade e bem-aventurança. Contudo, quando acordava a sala estava deserta. Somente ela naquela penumbra, presa como há anos atrás. Quando o salão se enchia ela via os comensais rirem e brindarem por mais uma vitória. Como ela gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo. Não, não, gostaria de ver ao menos o sol, sentir seu calor... mas, ali não haviam janelas. O tempo passava sem que ela tivesse noção disso. Dormia quando tinha sono, comia quando tinha fome. Não sabia dizer quando era dia ou quando era noite. Mas aquele dia, em particular era especial. Havia muita agitação e comemoração no salão. Voldemort discursou sorridente e durante muito mais tempo para seus comensais, que erguiam suas taças e brindavam. Estava curiosa, não podia ouvi-los, mas estavam alegres; certamente tudo havia acabado, enfim estaria livre! Enfim teria seu desejo realizado! Ela adormeceu sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que estava ali.

Tarde da mesma noite, Abonize acordou com alguém lhe tampando a boca.

– Vou soltá-la, mas não grite! - disse a voz abafada de um comensal. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Amanhã ninguém virá aqui tão cedo! Estas são as chaves da porta de saída. Siga sempre à esquerda.

Então o comensal saiu sorrateiro. "Sair? Mas e meu pagamento?" pensou Abonize. "Sim, ver o sol! Claro, o comensal sabia que eu queria ir lá fora. Trouxe-me a chave! Irei, agora mesmo!" Abonize abriu a porta e correu pelos corredores seguindo sempre à esquerda. No entanto, virou sem querem à direita e perdeu-se. Ficou perambulando olhando para marcas na parede, para saber se já havia passado por ali, mas não conseguia memorizar e as vibrações que emanavam das paredes lhe causavam arrepios. Abonize temia por sua vida agora, desobedecera Voldemort. Temia também por seu desejo supremo. De repente, ouviu um choro de criança. Correu para perto dele. Vinha de trás de uma enorme porta de duas folhas.

– Quero ir para casa, mamãe! - choramingava uma criança.

– Fique quieto, menino! Está quase no fim.

– Eu quero o papai!

– Não amola! Já falei para ficar quieto ou vou te bater!

– Mas eu quero o papai!! - disse a criança que sem esperar levou duas lambadas nas costas.

Abonize aproximou-se da porta e encostou a orelha nela. Escutou passos se afastando e não hesitou em entrar. Era uma cozinha. "Graças, agora é só achar a porta de saída!", pensou ela. A cozinha era enorme e limpa. Somente Abonize e um menininho de mais ou menos quatro anos de idade estavam ali, ele a olhava com grandes olhos negros.

– Olá! - disse Abonize sorrindo - Chamo-me Aby e você?

O menino se arrumou na cadeira.

– Vo-você fugiu das mas... masmorras?

– Tenho cara de fugitiva? - perguntou ela rindo.

– Ah... não! - respondeu ele olhando para baixo.

– Queres brincar lá fora comigo?

Ele sorriu e fez menção de descer da cadeira.

– Eu não posso! Minha mãe não deixa, ela vai me bater de novo!

– Ela não está aqui, está?

– Não! - disse ele sorrindo novamente e dando a mão para Abonize.

– Eu não vou deixá-la bater nunca mais em ti! - disse Abonize acariciando os cabelos do menino - Sabe onde é a saída?

Ele balançou os ombros. Abonize saiu por uma porta pequena, achando que era a saída de empregados. Esta porta dava para mais um longo corredor, atravessaram-no e ele desembocou em um admirável portal adornado por folhas entalhadas na madeira, que se abria para a sala mais exuberante que Abonize vira em toda sua vida.

– Ora, vejam só! Então é aí que você anda! - exclamou Voldemort. - Vejo que achou uma companhia!

O sangue de Abonize gelou e não deixou que ela se movesse. Voldemort estava na sala com uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e com um homem de cabelos longos e brancos. Era o mesmo homem que ela encontrou na Floresta Negra ao chegar a Hogwarts e agora via ainda mais, era o mesmo homem que atormentara Snape, era Lúcio Malfoy.

– Venha, junte-se a nós! - disse Voldemort.

– Eu... não foi minha intenção... a porta está aberta...

– Não se preocupe, Abonize, hoje é um dia muito especial, sem ressentimentos!

Ela aproximou-se balançando a cabeça. O menino a seguia agarrada à barra de seu vestido. Voldemort riu.

– Vejo que parte de seu sonho você realizou por si própria.

Abonize ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhou para o menino. Sim, como não? Era o filho de Severo Snape. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se de Voldemort pegando a mão dele.

– Está terminado, senhor?

– Não, ainda não! Esta noite nós nos reuniremos nos jardins de Hogwarts! Mas não se preocupe, Snape não sairá de minhas mãos tão cedo.

– Milorde, perdoe-me, - disse a mulher ruiva - o senhor me prometeu Snape, esqueceu?

– CALE-SE! - Voldemort andou até o Lúcio que estava próximo à lareira e lhe disse algo no ouvido e o comensal saiu. - Minha amada! Preciso mais uma vez de você! Somente uma vez ainda e tudo estará acabado!

– Liberte o menino e a mãe dele!

– Não, milorde! Queremos ficar ao seu lado! - disse a mulher. Abonize admirou-se. - Lorde Voldemort, me deste tua palavra!

– Sim, claro. Mas primeiro...

– Não! Chega de ladainhas! - a voz de Abonize voltou a se distorcer. - Eu exijo que liberte-os! Se a mãe não quiser, pelo menos o filho!

– Mas quem cuidará dele? - riu-se Voldemort.

– Mande-o a Dumbledore!

– Dumbledore... - ele voltou a rir - ele estará morto esta noite!

Abonize agarrou o menino.

– Meus comensais estão reunidos agora em Hogwarts lutando contra os bonequinhos de Dumbledore! Não vão agüentar muito mais e assim que caírem, como Dumbledore o fez, você me dará sua vida e então poderá ficar com o menino se quiser.

– Mas é meu filho, milorde! - gritou a mulher ruiva.

– Cale-se, já lhe disse! - Voldemort sentou-se e olhou para o fogo crepitando. Parecia estar esperando algo, tomou um copo e encheu-o com bebida e voltou a olhar para o fogo. Abonize sentou-se em frente a ele, observando-o atentamente. Como poderia ser tão vil? Tinha vontade de vomitar.

– Venha cá, garoto! - disse a mulher ruiva puxando o menino pela camisa quase o afogando.

– Não... quero ficar com Aby - e ele começou a chorar.

– Deixe-o! - disse Abonize erguendo a mão e no exato momento a mulher foi empurrada contra o sofá. O menino correu para os braços de Abonize.

Os olhos de Voldemort pareceram cintilar com aquela cena, mas ele rapidamente voltou a olhar para o fogo. O menino não demorou a adormecer nos braços de Abonize, que também adormecera. Passavam das duas horas da manhã.

– Prepare-se e acorde-os, e lance nela o feitiço _Império _antes que acorde. Vou a Hogwarts e quando eu chamar quero vocês três lá.

Os jardins de Hogwarts pareciam um campo de batalha, os comensais haviam rendido os aliados de Dumbledore e os haviam deixado inconscientes. Muitos estavam feridos, alguns que resistiram estavam mortos. Quando Dumbledore foi trazido ficou horrorizado com aquilo, Hogwarts estava diferente, sua aura estava manchada. Alvo Dumbledore contava com o fim, ele que já fora um dos magos mais poderosos estava subjugado a seu maior inimigo: Voldemort.


	10. Redenção

– Minha amada! - chamou Voldemort e um dos comensais andou na direção dele, parando a sua frente e deixando cair a capa que o envolvia. - Mostre-me, querida Abonize, o que ele sabe!

Ela virou de costas para Voldemort e caminhou até Dumbledore, ajoelhado a alguns metros dali. Parou e estendeu a mão sobre a cabeça daquele homem de profundos olhos azuis.

– NÃO, ABONIZE! - gritou um dos comensais.

Voldemort olhou em volta. Os comensais se agitaram, mas ninguém conseguiu distinguir quem falara.

– MOSTRE-ME! - ordenou Voldemort.

Abonize acariciou o rosto de Dumbledore com o dorso da mão, secou uma lágrima e voltou a pôr sua mão sobre a cabeça dele. Um solavanco a empurrou para trás e seu rosto detinha uma expressão de assombro.

– E então? Diga-me!

Ela não conseguia falar, estava em choque contra tudo aquilo que aprendera a vida toda. Troy estaria horrorizado se a visse agora! Havia destruído a vida de pessoas que amava e nem se importado com isso!

– Dumbledore, sou eu? - disse chorando.

– CRUCCIO! - gritou Voldemort apontando a varinha para Abonize.

– IMPEDIMENTA! - gritou um comensal ao mesmo tempo.

Os feitiços se chocaram e do estrondo faíscas voaram para todos os lados.

– Como se eu não desconfiasse! - disse Voldemort. - DIFFINDO!

As roupas do comensal foram rasgadas, e de pé diante de Voldemort estava Severo Snape. Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada e depois um dos comensais atrás de Snape gritou:

– ESTUPEFAÇA!

No segundo seguinte Snape estava sendo amarrado, arrastado e colocado de joelhos ao lado de Dumbledore.

– Diga-me o que viu, menina!

Abonize olhou para Voldemort e com um gesto tentou jogá-lo para trás.

– Você não está mais tão forte! Seu poder está em mim! - ele parou em frente à Dumbledore e riu. - Ele a enganou, não foi? Mostrou-lhe uma imagem futurista de você! Parecia algo assim? - disse Voldemort erguendo os braços e atirando sua capa para longe.

Raios o envolveram, eram verdes. Abonize pôde ver bolinhas vermelhas por entre os raios, que brilhavam com intensidade. Assim que tudo cessou, ela entrou em pânico, toda a beleza daquele homem sumira, ele estava agora magérrimo e amarelo, as bolinhas vermelhas que Abonize havia visto eram os olhos dele.

– CRUCCIO!

Abonize sentiu uma dor agonizante, caiu de cara no chão e contorceu-se.

– IMPERIO! - gritou novamente Voldemort - Me diga o que viu!

Ela sussurrou:

– Snape é comensal... ele espionará... ninguém pode deter Voldemort... somente Abonize... e Dumbledore... matem todos... mas no castelo... muito poder... muitos estão lá... só com amor, união... esperança... uniremos forças...

Voldemort soltou uma longa gargalhada.

– Somente estarão seguros enquanto Dumbledore viver! Será que ainda não entenderam? Idiotas! CRUCCIO!

Abonize voltou a contorcer-se. Dumbledore ergueu sua mão e tocou o rosto dela.

– De-desculpe, Dumbledore...

– Não, não! Eu lhe devo desculpas por não lhe dar uma segunda chance. Seu coração é maior do que qualquer outro... Você estava cega achando que Severo não a queria enquanto ele apenas tentava protegê-la... Não foi correto fugir...

– Sirius estava certo! - afirmou Dumbledore.

Ela olhou em volta e viu dezenas de pessoas caídas, desacordadas, enfeitiçadas. Olhou então para Snape, ajoelhado ao seu lado.

– Severo, o fim está próximo, não tenho mais como lutar... Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me por fazê-los lutar em vão!

– Em parte foi minha culpa, eu não lhe contei a verdade! - sussurrou Snape.

– Que comovente! - riu-se Voldemort.

Naquele momento Harry, Rony e Hermione surgiram do nada. Estavam usando um portal. Os três garotos apontaram suas varinhas para Voldemort e os gritaram um feitiço ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Voldemort voasse longe. Ele se levantou pouco depois, um pouco tonto, mas furioso.

– O que farão? ACCIO VARINHAS! - gritou Voldemort e as varinhas dos três voaram até ele.

– Harry! - sussurrou Dumbledore.

– Quanto heroísmo! Vieram salvar o dia? - gargalhou Voldemort.

– NÃO! - gritou Abonize jogando-se na frente dos garotos ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort lançava o feitiço _Crucciatus_.

Abonize mais uma vez caiu agonizando no chão, Harry e seus amigos abaixaram-se ao redor dela.

– Agora, quietos! O primeiro a ter seu fim será meu fiel comensal, Severo Snape. Eu até lhe daria o direito de duelar, mas você se mostrou tão inútil... - CRUCCIO! - disse Voldemort com a varinha apontada a Dumbledore. - Não me olhe com essa cara, velhote! Severo, você seria perfeito! Tanto na aparência quanto no poder, mas lecionar em Hogwarts e azucrinar a vida de crianças atacando-os como um morcegão se tornou seu maior prazer, não é?

Os olhos de Snape brilhavam intensamente.

– E agindo assim, ainda sou mil vezes melhor do que você! - gritou Snape.

Voldemort abriu um largo sorriso. Abonize estremeceu e gritou.

– Não, Voldemort! - alertou Dumbledore.

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na escuridão enquanto o corpo de Snape se debatia no chão, mas não fez isso por muito tempo, de repente o corpo dele se acalmou, os olhos permaneceram abertos, porém, opacos e fundos. Naquele momento Harry ouviu o grito mais alto e agudo de toda sua vida! Abonize atirou-se de joelhos em frente à Voldemort, tocou o corpo de Snape e bateu contra o peito dele.

– EXPELLIARMUS! - disse Voldemort e Abonize foi atirada a quase sete metros de distância, atrás de Harry, batendo em pedras, aplacando-se próximo a altas árvores. - E agora... o prato principal.

Voldemort fez um sinal com sua varinha e as cordas que envolviam Dumbledore romperam-se caindo de lado. A varinha do diretor voltou-lhe à mão e este levantou andando até o centro do círculo feito por comensais e dementadores famintos.

– A qualquer tempo atrás eu temeria este momento, Dumbledore, pois só você esteve à altura de me vencer... mas hoje, hoje você não passa de um pobre e tolo velho que trouxe para mim a pessoa que me tornou o que sou! Obrigado, Abonize, pela sua vida!

Dumbledore sorriu e apontou para longe, perto das árvores e disse:

– Mas ainda lhe falta o último beijo!

Todos se voltaram para lá. Em torno de Abonize havia unicórnios, muitos deles adultos, e tão grandes como jamais foram vistos. Eles a tocaram com os chifres e prateados feixes de luz entraram como raios no corpo dela. Assim que os feixes cessaram, ela se levantou. As vestes e os cabelos, antes ensangüentados, tornaram-se limpos, esvoaçantes e intensamente iluminados. Flutuando a centímetros do chão, ela foi até Voldemort. Um som baixinho saiu da boca de Abonize e foi se tornando alto, tão exageradamente alto que todos tiveram que cobrir os ouvidos. Ela soltou uma larga e assustadora gargalhada. Mais assustadora do que qualquer gargalhada que Voldemort já dera. Então, abriu os braços rapidamente e no mesmo instante todos os mantos e capuzes dos comensais voaram pelos ares, deixando os presentes se vendo claramente. Com um espalmar de mão ela fechou a boca de Voldemort.

– Já causaste mal em demasiado! - disse ela com uma voz suave, mas distorcida. - Venham! - e então todas as varinhas do lugar juntaram-se em um bolo em frente à Abonize, apontavam para baixo. Ela bateu o pé contra o chão e as varinhas afundaram na terra.

– PEGUEM-NA! - gritou Voldemort aos dementadores e estes deslizaram até Abonize.

– Estas criaturas não podem contra mim! Sou filha de Altos Elfos e do Senhor das Terras Encantadas! Todas as coisas viventes devem obediência a mim! - a voz dela continuava distorcida e agora tinha fúria. - Eu então lhes digo: Voltem de onde vieram e respeitem àqueles que são justos, pois eles saciarão seus desejos de morte esta noite! VÃO! - e a voz dela ecoou enquanto os dementadores foram sumindo na escuridão.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam atônicos.

– Agora, vós! - disse Abonize girando a mão e os comensais todos formaram uma fila. Voldemort ficou adiante deles. Em seguida, Abonize olhou além dos comensais, com um sorriso e com a voz suave disse: - Levantem-se, bravas pessoas! Levantem-se e juntem-se a mim!

E os bruxos do bem que haviam combatido Voldemort se levantaram e se abraçaram mutuamente. Rony correu para abraçar seu pai e seus irmãos.

– Dumbledore, levanta-te, nenhum mal o aflige mais!

O diretor levantou e todos os ferimentos sumiram de seu corpo.

– Venham - disse Abonize e as varinhas de todos os que combateram Voldemort voltaram a seus donos.

Dumbledore olhou para Abonize e caminhou até Snape.

– Está morto - disse Dumbledore com a mão no peito de Snape. - Mais um lugar vago em meu coração.

Abonize olhou para Dumbledore e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele para tocar o rosto de Snape.

– Há somente uma coisa a fazer: ou perco todos meus poderes destruindo Voldemort... ou os perco devolvendo a este homem sua vida!

– Você pode fazer isso? - perguntou Harry com a mão no ombro dela.

– Estarei desistindo de minha vida imortal... mas é um preço justo a pagar por destruir a vida de todos vocês!

Um súbito silêncio invadiu aquele campo. Uma leve brisa movia os capins e os cabelos das pessoas. Harry postou-se à frente da multidão de bruxos e um murmúrio rápido correu entre ela.

– AVADA KEDAVRA! - a multidão gritou em coro apontando suas varinhas a Voldemort. Este teve seu corpo jogado metros no ar, e entre espasmos e gemidos, desintegrou-se lançando pedacinhos faiscantes pelo céu. Dumbledore olhava sem acreditar para o que havia acontecido. Harry voltou-se a Abonize e perguntou-lhe mais uma vez:

– Tem certeza que quer trocar sua imortalidade para salvar a vida dele? - e apontou o dedo trêmulo para Snape.

– Cada pessoa torna-se o que é a partir das experiências que viveu, Harry. Tu não tiveste o amor de teus pais, tiveste tios que o maltrataram, mas depois, Hogwarts te acolheu... somando isto ao caráter de teus pais, tu te tornaste uma pessoa maravilhosa! - então Abonize olhou para Snape e o tocou no peito, ainda estava quente. - Severo por outro lado, foi rejeitado, humilhado e maltratado desde o dia em que nasceu! Teve um pai ausente que o culpara pela morte da mãe se esquecendo que ele, Severo, era a prova viva do amor dos dois! Em Hogwarts foi a mesma história, somando-se ainda que todos os colegas eram de família más e se tornaram comensais! Ele pode ser uma pessoa fechada, amarga, odiada, mas por dentro é muito bondoso. Ele merece viver e receber o que a vida tem a lhe dar.

Ela se abaixou e beijou Snape demoradamente. Assim que se afastou um espectro saiu da boca de Abonize e entrou pelas narinas de Snape. Ela caiu desmaiada. Harry a socorreu. Então o corpo de Snape começou a se debater e um vento forte o levantou a um metro e meio do chão, e voltou a pousá-lo no chão quando este começou a tossir. Snape sentou-se e tossiu mais forte. Quando finalmente parou, ajeitou os cabelos desarrumados e só então se deu conta de que estava vivo. Olhou para a multidão boquiaberta e mirrou Abonize ao seu lado deitada. Num salto ficou de pé e olhou para os comensais ajoelhados e imóveis.

– Severo, Voldemort já não está mais neste mundo! - disse Dumbledore.

Snape tirou rapidamente o casaco e rasgou a manga de sua camisa... a Marca Negra desaparecera de seu braço.

– Vamos, meus amigos, voltemos ao castelo - disse Dumbledore andando lentamente.


	11. Não Diga Não

No castelo de Hogwarts tudo estava agitado, havia muita gente, pais, alunos, professores, funcionários do Ministério e aurores, e o empurra-empurra era geral. Quando Dumbledore anunciou que Voldemort não estava mais entre eles, a gritaria tomou conta do salão. Todos estavam animados, mas Dumbledore não os deixou esquecer que muitos perderam suas casas e seus entes queridos e que teriam de recomeçar as vidas. O ano letivo acabara mais cedo e também começaria mais tarde, já que haveria mutirões entre os bruxos para reerguerem suas casas.

Todos os dias, bem cedo, pessoas saíam de Hogwarts voltando a suas casas, organizando-as aos poucos. À noite, retornavam e dormiam protegidos pelos poderes de Alvo Dumbledore. Dia após dia o castelo esvaziava e menos pessoas ficavam nele. Em agosto, apenas estavam lá os professores, Dumbledore e meia dúzia de outros bruxos.

O jantar daquela noite era em homenagem a Madame Hook, professora de Vôo, dona de olhos de gato, que estava de aniversário.

– Fiquei com medo de não poder fazer mais um ano! - disse ela aliviada.

Dumbledore sorriu e a abraçou. Naquele momento, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu no salão. Todos a olharam.

– Professor Dumbledore, já não sei mais o que fazer! Eu não consigo! - Ele levantou-se e saiu com Pomfrey.

– Aby - sussurrou Minerva para Sibila, que balançou a cabeça. Minerva olhou para a mulher ruiva que estava ao lado de Snape. Este olhava Minerva com os olhos negros e profundos.

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore entrava na enfermaria. Abonize estava sentada numa das camas abraçando as pernas e com a cabeça escondida. Ele tocou os cabelos de Abonize e esta quase que imediatamente o abraçou.

– Vai ficar tudo bem! - disse ele sorrindo enquanto ela soluçava. - Estamos aqui, você está aqui.

– Para que servirei agora? Não pertenço mais a este mundo... não posso fazer nenhuma mágica!

– Você já fez a maior de todas, deu sua vida por alguém! - murmurou Dumbledore.

Abonize o abraçou mais forte, pôde sentir o coração dele batendo em seu ouvido.

– Vamos, levante-se, venha ao salão jantar! - pediu Dumbledore, mas ela recusou.

– Vou ao meu quarto.

– Você precisa se envolver com as pessoas Aby, já está aqui há quase dois meses! Não quero que fique assim por mais tempo!

– Querido Dumbledore, obrigado por tua compreensão - disse acariciando-o no rosto -, irei descansar só mais um pouco - ela sorriu e saiu da enfermaria.

– Ficaremos de olho nela, Pomfrey, tenho a impressão de que ela vai tentar ir embora. Diga isso aos outros professores - terminou Dumbledore preocupado.

Aquela noite estava linda, o céu estrelado e a lua muito brilhante iluminavam o jardim como se fosse a luz de uma grande varinha acesa. Abonize olhava para o jardim da janela do hall de entrada. Imaginava-se caminhando com largas passadas em direção à entrada de Hogwarts. "Porque está tão claro?", pensava Abonize.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou uma voz grossa, era Severo Snape.

– E-eu... - disse Abonize virando-se assustada -, es-estava...

– Ia fugir?

Ela não respondeu, seus olhos estavam no chão.

– Você ia nos deixar?

– E o que eu farei aqui? Para quê ficarei aqui?

– Para mim, oras!

– S-severo... o que me pedes...

– Você não acha que vou deixá-la viver longe depois de tudo o que aconteceu, acha?

Ela mordeu os lábios.

– Venha - disse ele estendendo a mão -, vamos voltar.

– N-não poderia... tu tens teus entes agora, apesar...

– Rebbeca? - riu-se ele. - Não era por ela que eu voltava àquela casa!

– Não acredito em ti.

Snape arregalou os olhos com aquela frase. Abonize virou os costas para ele e apoiou-se na janela.

– Eu senti que tua casa era um lugar feliz, tudo emanava felicidade, amor...

– Sim, por algum tempo eu pensei...

– Não, Severo, estás falando inconscientemente, apenas vês o que queres ver!

Ela voltou a olhar para Snape, mas não se demorou e seguiu para seu quarto. Snape a acompanhou com os olhos.

– Você é quem está vendo coisas! - berrou ele enfurecido.

– As coisas não estão indo bem, Sevie? - era a voz de Rebbeca ironizando.

– Por favor, Rebbeca...

– Eu te amei muito...

– Sim, amou e eu também te amei, mas há meses tudo está diferente. Você anda distante, se irrita por pouco, só reclama... eu já não sabia mais o que fazer! Estava pronto para deixá-la... mas meu coração não quis fazê-lo quando Voldemort a tirou de casa!

– Como você é inocente, Severo, eu mesma fui até o mestre e levei Ian comigo! O garoto não corria perigo algum! O mestre havia me prometido você, mas essa...

– Você levou nosso filho direto a Voldemort? Meu Deus, você sabia que ele era impiedoso, se ele se enfurecesse por qualquer motivo teria matado Ian!!

– Ah, do que é que você sabe? Você deserdou e não conhecia o mestre.

– Sim, eu o conhecia, muito melhor do que qualquer um, melhor até do que... - e hesitou -, Lúcio Malfoy.

Abonize pôde ouvir as vozes de Snape e da esposa no corredor, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu resistir e ficou ouvindo-os. Sentiu que o nome Malfoy era difícil de ser pronunciado.

– Ah, Lúcio, tenho que admitir, ele me trás boas lembranças, não traz para você, Severo?

– N-não! - murmurou Snape.

– Ele lhe deu uma lição, não foi? Está orgulhoso de si?

– Como é que é? - perguntou Snape cerrando os olhos.

– Não vá me dizer que você não sabia, Severo. Ele era apaixonado por você? - Rebbeca riu. - Lúcio não hesitou em nada quando disse que você estava em nosso quarto sem qualquer varinha por perto.

– Pare, Rebbeca! - avisou Snape.

– Ele ficou doidinho, não?

– CALE A BOCA! - berrou ele.

– Ora, se eu não o satisfazia com tudo o que lhe dava, era porque faltava algo, não, meu querido?

Abonize estava na porta de seu quarto com os olhos baixos.

– O que foi, querida? - continuou Rebbeca. - Enojada de escutar a história? É a mais pura verdade. Lúcio fez o que bem quis com Severo e este nem gemeu, mas pelo que Lúcio falou, você adorou, Severo?

– Como é que tu podes ser tão desprezível com alguém que amas? - perguntou Abonize se aproximando - Não tens um pingo de consideração? Não foi ele que pediste a Voldemort? Por que o tratas desta maneira, então?

Rebbeca respirou fundo, a verdade doía muito.

– O amor pode se tornar ódio, sabia, querida? - rosnou Rebbeca. - Espere até ele te trocar por uma mulher mais nova e você vai ver o que é bom, vai sentir o que estou sentindo.

– Não fale besteiras, nosso casamento já não era mais igual aos primeiros anos, e a culpa foi sua! Você me desiludiu tratando Ian daquela forma! Como eu poderia amar alguém que maltrata uma criança?

– Da mesma forma que eu amava você! Não é o senhor carrasco de Hogwarts quem está falando?

Snape olhou para o chão.

– Você não se difere nada de mim, Severo!

– Eu... nunca... - Snape não conseguia escolher palavras.

– É esse homem que você quer? - perguntou Rebbeca a Abonize.

– Foi este homem calculista, maquiavélico, mas também responsável e muito imponente que me chamou a atenção desde o primeiro dia que cheguei a Hogwarts. Tu deverias saber que as mulheres preferem estes tipos aos certinhos e ajustados!

Snape não estava acreditando nas palavras de Abonize e muito menos Rebbeca.

– Severo é meu presente e meu futuro, o passado... foi ele quem viveu! Isto não tem nada a ver comigo!

Aquela frase fez os lábios de Snape voltarem a sorrir, agora com escárnio.

– Eu a deixei ficar aqui em consideração a nosso filho, mas vejo que ele não se importa nem um pouco com você, por tanto, saia daqui enquanto pode! - ele ergueu a sobrancelha e fulminou-a com um olhar.

Rebbeca deu um passo para trás e ela ficou horrorizada, batera em Dumbledore, que sorriu. Sem ver mais nada, disparou em direção à saída do castelo.

– Mas o que foi que deu nela? - perguntou Dumbledore intrigado.

Abonize olhou para Snape, que estava admirado por Dumbledore chegar a tão exata hora. Ela caiu na gargalhada e ria tão alto e gostoso que fez com que os dois rissem também.


	12. Enfim

A Vinda do Meio Elfo Semideus

Era dez de setembro, naquele ano, este foi o primeiro dia de aula para os alunos de Hogwarts. Os primeiros alunos estavam reunindo-se no salão principal para a cerimônia de seleção. Um menino de olhos negros e profundos corria aloprado pelo corredor que levavam ao salão. Estavam lá: Snape, Minerva e Dumbledore, observando os alunos chegarem.

– ABY! - gritou o menino de cabelos negros correndo em direção a ela, que vinha lentamente pelo corredor.

Ela soltou um largo sorriso abaixando-se para abraçá-lo. O menino pulou no colo dela e depois de abraçá-la, beijou-a na bochecha. Dumbledore olhou para Snape, este estava boquiaberto.

– Senti saudades!

– Ora, obrigada! - respondeu ela admirada. - Pensei que nem te lembrarias de mim?

– Claro, você me prometeu que não deixaria mais minha mãe me bater! - exclamou o pequenino.

Abonize sentiu um apertou no peito.

– Você mora aqui? É bem legal, né?

– Sim - sorriu ela -, muito... l-legal!

– Vem, vem conhecer o meu pai, ele 'tá aqui! Você e ele aqui! Agora minha mãe não pode mais me bater!

Todos que estavam ali ouviram a frase do menino, pois já estava bem perto.

– Esse é o meu pai! - disse o menino com orgulho pegando a mão de Snape. - Pai, essa é a moça que eu te falei!

– Ah, sim - disse Snape olhando para o garoto com um nó na garganta e depois olhou para Abonize.

– Olá! - disse ela e todos responderam.

– Parece-me bem melhor! - disse Dumbledore a Abonize.

– Sim, professor Dumbledore, aparentemente - e Abonize olhou para o filho de Snape. - Vamos entrar? - continuou ela estendendo a mão para o garoto.

Ele agarrou a mão de Abonize sem soltar a de Snape.

– Bem, filho, vá se sentar com ela!

– Não Severo - disse Abonize -, ele se sentará conosco.

Entraram no salão e dirigiram-se à mesa dos professores, Abonize sentou-se ao lado de Snape e o garoto sentou-se entre eles em uma pequena cadeira para crianças. Depois do jantar o garoto já estava caindo de sono, mas não largava Abonize. Queria dormir com ela. Abonize balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu do salão com o menino no colo. Snape a seguiu.

– Não quero que se incomode.

– Severo, quem iria se incomodar com uma criança?

– Muita gente.

Abonize colocou o menino em sua cama e o cobriu.

– Você vai dormir aonde? - perguntou ele.

– Vou sentar ali, ler um pouco talvez. - Ele suspirou. - Queres conversar?

– Não, eu não quero conversar - disse ele acariciando o rosto dela -, eu quero você!

Abonize fechou os olhos e beijou a mão de Snape. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

– Senti sua falta.

– Eu também senti a tua, apesar de estares do meu lado o tempo todo.

Ele sorriu.

– Demorei a descobrir que tu não estavas ao lado de Voldemort, mas sim espionando para Dumbledore.

– Eu nunca trairia Dumbledore.

– Mas temeste ter de fazê-lo, teu filho estava com Voldemort e até conseguires entregar-me as chaves hesitaste muito.

– E-eu - Snape estava olhando para baixo, claro que não diria que talvez pudesse pensar em trair Dumbledore, as duas pessoas que ele mais amava estavam nas garras do mal! - Eu não pude avisá-lo que Voldemort iria entrar no castelo na forma de criança. Tive que fazer a poção _Polissuco _sentindo-me o pior dos homens, pior que quando entrei para o lado negro. Tive que pegar escondido cabelos de vários alunos e senti que Dumbledore sabia disso, mas ele não disse nada!

– No fundo ele sabia que tudo iria dar certo, mesmo estando aflito.

– Não sei como ele poderá me perdoar.

– Dumbledore é muito compreensivo.

Snape deu um passo à frente e pôs-se de pé diante da cama.

– É um menino muito querido e lindo o teu filho!

– Ian, Ian é seu nome - disse Snape com um olhar diferente. - Você não pode imaginar o quanto esperei por esse momento... eu e ele...

– É difícil dizer adeus quando se ama! - retrucou ela.

– Quer dizer que está pensando mesmo em me deixar?

– Tua mulher...

– Não se faça de sonsa - disse Snape num tom de zombaria, há tempos ele não falava assim. - Você bem viu como ela o trata, lá no castelo de Voldemort ela bateu nele por qualquer coisa, e eu nada pude fazer...

– Eu jurei que não a deixaria fazer mal algum a ele!

– Pois então cumpra a sua promessa! - disse Snape com a testa franzida.

Abonize sentiu o peso daquela promessa. Snape se aproximou dela e a apertou contra si.

– Não poderia ficar aqui, Severo, não... meu coração está pequeno, parece que vai desaparecer.

– Sim, claro, perder tudo o que tinha é um grande trauma. Eu mesmo não tenho muita coisa, por isso moro aqui!

– Mas tu tens a teu filho, tens teus poderes, és alguém na comunidade bruxa. E eu? Não sou nada aqui e muito menos lá no mundo trouxa! - resmungou ela andando até a lareira e sentando-se na poltrona fofa de linho.

Snape andou até ela, apoiou-se sobre os braços da poltrona prendendo Abonize nela e chegou com seu rosto bem pertinho do rosto dela.

– Só você acha que não significa nada aqui. Não há uma viva alma bruxa que não diga seu nome com orgulho ou admiração!

– Como é que podes ser tão...

– Porque você me faz ser! - continuou ele e em seguida beijou-a.

– Severo... aqui não. Ele poderia acordar.

Abonize se levantou e saiu do quarto parando no corredor. Olhou para Snape, que a seguiu. Quando ele parou no corredor, Abonize deixou seu vestido cair e ficou nua na frente dele. Snape deu uma risadinha e a puxou contra seu corpo, acariciando-a e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

_**FIM**_

56


End file.
